


diag-nonsense

by Waterlemon



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Mental Hospital AU, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Read at Your Own Risk, anti Ethan, even the doctors, kind of out of character, not anti michael, thats just him its totally normal in this fic its ok, they're all nuts in this fic, this is bullshid i swear, this is inspired by girl interrupted, this may be anti linday im not sure likee maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlemon/pseuds/Waterlemon
Summary: Justin does something stupid and ends up getting admitted into a mental hospital.





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> everything's made up. nothings is real. time is an illusion. global warming is real. English isn't my first language and my grammar sucks i know why did i write this then? idk

"Justin Taylor?"

 

"..yeah" he rasped before clearing his throat.

 

 

she smiled and nodded while shuffling some papers. "how are you feeling?" She asked, Setting the papers down, fixing her gaze on Justin.

 

_let's see, my fucking mother caught me slashing my wrists on the icy bathroom floor because I was feeling pretty depressed ever since that pathetic, sadistic, asswipe Chris Hobbs bashed my skull with a fucking baseball bat. damn it, why didn't I die from it? that happened a year ago when I was 16. Chris was a piece of shit who I gave a hand job to and I guess I pissed him off. He's also spread rumors about me being gay at school, which it true, by the way, and resulted in people bullying me. My parents don't know that though. But Chris is gone now, he got suspended. But that does not make it any better since that's the only punishment he got. **I wanted to kill him,** I still do. He ruined my fucking life. I can't draw anymore because of him. Every time my gimp hand cramps, I remember him.  **I hate him**.  In the meantime, schools' been a real pain in the ass especially the students who kept staring at me with pity. anyways, its been 3 long and devastating weeks since summer break and all I've done was sleep, cry, and harm myself in various ways. that's how I ended up here, talking to shrink. again. that's how I'm feeling._

"I'm f-fine...I guess" he bit his bottom lip in frustration and started fidgeting, his pale, thin fingers twisting around each other.

"Fine?" she sighed, disappointed "Justin I know this is hard fo-"

"I SAID I WAS FINE, OK?!" he interrupted, startling not just the lady, but himself too by his sudden burst.

"Justin, honey, deep breaths, ok? calm down." his mother said in a shaky but soothing voice. She rubbed her son's back in circles, trying to calm him. "I'm sorry about that, Miss Winters." she gave Miss Winters, the therapist, an apologetic, watery smile. or at least she thought she did. 

 

 

after an hour of trying to make Justin talk, all he kept saying was that he was fine and that they're just wasting their time. 

his breath was getting shaky and shallow.  _why is it suddenly so hot in here?  I hate this I just wanna go home._ he wiped the sweat that had just started to form on his forehead beneath his blond bangs.

" Alright..." The therapist took in a deep breath. She turned her gaze towards the boy's mother. "Mrs. Taylor? a minute, please?" the psychiatrist stood up and walked to the hallway just outside her office, followed closely by Jennifer.

 

In the hallway, she looked at Jennifer and gave her a look of concern "Mrs.Taylor, it doesn't seem like your son is going talk sooner or later. I have no doubt that he will try harming himself again. Justin does not do well with therapy, even when u brought him in after...the bashing. I'm sorry, but the only option that might work is just sending him off to Rosewood, to get the proper help that he needs."

Jennifer let out a cry but quickly got a hold of herself and took a deep shaking breath "right" she sniffled "It's for his own good" her lips quivered "I just don't want my baby boy hurting himself anymore" a sob escaped her throat as she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Justin was watching them from the couch, trying to hear what they're saying but his thoughts were racing around his head. he couldn't concentrate. but the cry from his mother stopped his noisy thoughts.  _what the fuck is that bitch telling my mother?_ he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands then placed them on his lap and stared at his bandaged wrists, waiting.

when the shrink came back Justin looked up at her with a raised eyebrow "what?" he mumbled.

"Justin...I'm sure your mother has talked to you about Rosewood, the Private Mental Health Care Facility, and how they can help you get better" She spoke slowly as if she was talking to a small child.

 _why is she telling me this?_  "w-why are you telling me this?"  _no way they're sending me off to an insane asylum._

she gave him an encouraging smile  "because your mother is going to take you there right now" She rolled her lips inwards.

 _oh, fuck me six ways from Sunday._ "What?! But why? i-i'm fine I don't need to go there!" he choked on a half laugh, half sob.

he desperately looked at his mother, begging her with his eyes not to take him there.

Miss Winters cleared her throat before taking a deep breath "The scars on your wrists say something else. and plus, you tried taking a full bottle of aspirin. you attempted suicide, Justin. You are  **not**  fine..you're a danger to yourself and to others!" She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

_Nononono_

his heart was rapidly beating against his chest. "Those scars? They're nothing! its stupid, i was just feeling down. It won't happen ever again! and I had a headache, which is why I took some aspirin. that's it, I didn't try to kill myself! I s-swear!" he protested in a high pitch voice.

"your cuts aren't all fresh, therefore you've been doing this for some time now...ever since you stopped trying to draw again, perhaps?" 

 _Although he's lying, at least he's talking_ the therapist thought.

Justin was frozen and shocked. mostly hurt.  _what the fuck does she know?_  he was unable to get a word out. He gave her an empty stare.  ** _fuck you._**

Jennifer forced down a sob  "I'm sorry, honey" she said, wiping her eyes free of tears  "Come on, I already have your stuff packed" 

 

*****

 

 He was cold. the room was bright.  _why is it so cold?_  he sniffled, crossing his arms shivering while seated on the cushioned chair. _It's_ _freezing In here! why are hospitals so cold? Is It because they don't want the dead bodies to stink and rot?_ he sighed. He's shaking now. little did he know It wasn't the cold that's making him shake and shiver.

 

"Sign here, please? here, too" The lady at the desk smiled politely at Justin's mother as she passed her some papers. she signed them with shaky hands. just like that.

 

Despite the large, spacious reception, his eyes widened as he started feeling claustrophobic, It felt like as If It was really hard to breathe. his arms uncrossed and now his hands are gripping the cushions

"No no.." He muttered, shaking his head. 

He fell to his knees, clinging to his mother's leg "mom, please! please, please, don't do this, don't!! I-I'm so sorry! you can't leave me here!" His tears were streaming down his face, choking him, his body was jerking with each sob.

Jennifer's face was red and wet with tears. "Justin, please, stop It..." she choked out. she couldn't bear seeing her little boy like this; broken and begging her to take him back home. she wanted to.  _no! he needs this place. he needs the professional help to get better. I can't let him hurt himself anymore._  She hastily grabbed her purse.

Justin felt strong hands pulling him away from his mother's legs. prying his locked arms open to let go. "NO!" he sobbed. he thrashed, trying to move the mans' hands away from him.  _damn that dude's strong._ He couldn't get out of his grasp so he just ended up curling into a fetal position  "PLEASE!! *sob* mommy, please..don't leave me..." he whimpered.

He felt the mans arms wrap around him pulling him onto his chest rubbing his back and whispering words that might help calm the boy down. "Hey, hey It's okay. shh..shh calm down...just calm down" He tried soothing him with his deep voice.

The man held Justin until he calmed down. Then carried him into, what looks like, an office. He sat him on a couch. when he let go, Justin immediately curled up again. making himself look smaller than he already Is. He heard someone else enter the room "Why didn't you just sedate him? just to spare all that punching and crying" Justin looked up at that. he looked at the women who spoke. she was a blonde wearing a ridiculous lab coat  _why do they wear that? to avoid the blood from when they're_ torturing _patients?  She looks ridiculous._

"Jesus Christ, Lindsay! he's right here. and besides, Debbie needs to see him and talk to him first. Which is why we're in her office right now." Said the man that carried him. Justin finally looked this man. he was big. tan and muscular with dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. _he's hot._ He blushed.

Lindsay gave muscle guy a smirk "come on, Ben. I was just joking." She laughed.

 _what kind of sense of_ _humor was that? she's fucking sick._ Justin thought. 

"W-where's my mom..?" he asked in a small voice.

"Oh...she left right when you let go of her..." Ben replied with a sigh, feeling bad for the young blond.

 _oh._ The blond just seemed to stare at the wall with a blank stare. spacing out.

Lindsay was about to say something, probably something not so pleasant since she's been looking at Justin like he's some alien from outer space. when the sound of a door suddenly being opened caused Justin to snap out of it. he turned his head to look at who just opened the door. and a very vibrant, red haired woman walked in.

"Hi, Hun!" she patted Ben on the cheek, smiling. "How are ya?" She said in a loud voice, almost making the room vibrate.

"I'm fine, Deb, thanks" Ben chuckled. "by the way, This is Justin, He's new" He nodded over at Justin, who was curiously looking at Debbie with big baby blue eyes, mouth slightly agape.

Debbie looked at the boy and smiled." Aw, isn't he adorable?" She chuckled to herself. The boy was sitting on the couch with his knees pressed against his chest and his arms around them. "Hi, Sunshine!" she sat next to him smiling sweetly at him.

_sunshine?!_

He stared at her for a moment before replying "...hi" his voice cracked.

Debbie looked at the nurse and the orderly and motioned her head towards the door. silently telling them to get out.

 Once they're out, she turned to the boy "I know that you're scared." She smiled sadly "But you're not alone here. Emmett would love you. You shouldn't worry, Hun. we'll take care of you and you'll be out before you know it. That is if you behave, of course." She reached out her hand to put it on the blond's shoulder but pulled back when she saw him flinch.

She sighed "I'm Debbie, by the way, I'm a nurse here." He nodded. "C'mon, how about I show around, yeah?" She smiled warmly.

 

*****

                                                                                                      

When Debbie led the boy to the men's' ward she showed him the first floor which is the staff lounge. When they reached the second floor, Debbie took out her key card and put it on the scanner. The door automatically opened and she went in with Justin.

The floors were large white tiles, and the walls were beige.  _it looks...decent I guess._

"Over there, slightly to your left, are 2 doors that lead you to the activity rooms. the first room is the gym, Where Dr.Davids' yoga class takes place. the second room is the art room which can only be accessed at certain times during the day. same goes for the previous room. and the right side.." She pointed at the corridor " ..is where the bedrooms are located." She walked him to the first door "this is the bathroom" it was a large open room with bathtubs lined up on one side and toilets on the opposite side with chairs between them."What are the chairs for...?" The blond asked. "Oh we have to supervise. in case anyone tried to drown in the bathtub or cut themselves with the razor blade that we provide for you, to shave obviously" She chuckled.

"What are the chairs for...?" The blond asked. "Oh we have to supervise. in case anyone tried to drown in the bathtub or cut themselves with the razor blade that we provide for you, to shave obviously" She chuckled.

"Oh we have to supervise. in case anyone tried to drown in the bathtub or cut themselves with the razor blade that we provide for you, to shave obviously" She chuckled.

"Yeah," He said, slowly.

_what the fuck?? Is she gonna watch me while I bathe? what?_

"And at the end of the corridor, there are two rooms where you'll be put in one of them if you decided to lash out or misbehave"

_of course. solitary ._

"And over there is the dayroom on the far left. It's where the guys usually hang out" she entered the room. well, it wasn't really a room. it didn't have its own door so it's open. on left was the nurse's station.The center had a large couch with its back facing Justin. and two love seats, one on the right and the other one on the left they were facing each other and a nice TV right in front of the large couch. there was a chest table on the far left of the living room. and some other tables scattered around.

 

When Justin followed her to the room, almost everyone went silent and stared at him. some of them didn't really care about what's going on and were either watching tv or playing cards with their friend.  _shit! this room's packed._ Justin blushed furiously. He bit his thumbnail when he felt his heart race. 

"Boys, i want you to meet someone. He's new here, his name is Justin. And i want you to make him feel at home. just like you did when you first came in, okay?" She turned to Justin "Ben will take you to your room alright, sunshine? now, I have something to take care of. see ya!" And with that, she went out the door.

 

Justin took a deep, shaky breath and looked around the room. there was a tall skinny guy with dirty blond hair smiling so hard at him and waving.

"AWH!! ISN'T HE ADORABLE, TEDDY?" The guy squealed from the couch nudging his friend, Ted, to look at the new guy. He made his way towards the boy, skipping.

"Hello! I'm Emmett and this my best friend, Teddy!" Emmett smiled and pulled the boy into a hug.

Justin smiled tiredly at both of them and replied "Hi"

"um, you-you can call me Ted" muttered the balding guy with the ridiculous green old man sweater.

Justin looked at him "Ok then, Ted" He looked Ted in the eye, making the man blush and dart his eyes away from the blond.

Before anyone else can say anything else Ben came in "Justin, you wanna see your room?" 

"Oh yeah, sure" He followed The orderly to his bedroom. But not before locking his blue eyes with a very handsome, hazel-eyed, smirking Brunet, who was lying down on the couch looking like some Greek god or something.  _fuck..is that...God?_

 

Ben was about to leave Justin's room when he turned and said "Oh, by the way, your roommates' name is Brian Kinney" Ben chuckled "and I only have two words for you, good luck with that" he said before closing the door behind him.

"wait! that's- uh..that's four words..."

_oh well, alone at last._

Justin opened up his bag to look at the stuff that his mother has packed for him. 

 _underwear, socks, shirts, his teddy bear Gus, jeans, shorts, sweats- ...wait where are the laces in the sweatpants?_ "that's weird _" what else is in he-_  "what the fuck?" he pulled out his sketchbook and stared at it. he wanted to rip it into pieces. tears were starting to form,  _she knows damn well I can't draw! well not anymore anyway._ "Fuck!" he threw the sketchbook on top of the bag and put them away. he sat down on the bed, holding his bear, sighing. 

_his hazel eyes were so piercing..._

 

  *****

 

 _"_ Briaaan, I can't believe that you got a roommate! that's  **so**  unfaiir!!" Michael whined while stomping his foot to the ground.

"Christ, Mikey. well, that's just life, alright?!" the brunet rolled his eyes at his friend as he sat up on the couch to reach for a cigarette.

_....Justin....he's hot. he's also got a nice ass. A very nice ass. Makes me wanna-_

" **BRIAAN!!"**

 ** _"_** FUCK, MICHAEL!" Brian stood up and backhanded his friend across the face "you just can't shut up for a goddamn second, can you?!?"

Micheals' bottom lip began to quiver as he held his cheek. he ran to his room, wailing

"HAHAHA!!HAHAHA!! woo!!!" someone started clapping and cheering.

"for fuck's sake" He took a long drag of his cigarette.

"what the hell was that?" the young nurse, Daphne, stepped up with her hands on her hips.

Brian smirked. he gave her a shrug. "you look hot today, Daphne" 

she rolled her eyes "that won't work on me, Brian. Wow, I can't believe Michael's still friends with you! You treat him like trash. not only that, but he has a crush on you too!" She shook her head, chuckling.

"Isn't that called Stockholm syndrome? The Mystery of Loving an Abuser" he laughed.

"Oh, god" she mumbled, sitting down with Blake to play UNO with him.

 

*****

"TED SCHMIDT" 

 

"VICTOR GRASSI"

 

"TERRY DRAKE"

 

"JUSTIN TAYLOR"

 ....

"JUSTIN TAYLOR?"

 ...

"JUSTIN GODDAMN TAYLO-" 

"I'm here! I'm here!" he rushed to the small window where the lady handed him some pills. he looked at her confused "Um, what are th-"

"They'll help you sleep, sugar tits." The nurse looked at him with a bored expression, chewing her gum loudly.

"Oh," furrowing his eyebrows, he turned to leave when she stopped him.

"take them here" she rose her eyebrow. waiting.

"here? right now?" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Um, isn't it a bit early? It's only te-"

"Just take the damn pills, blondie!" A whiny voice interrupted. It was a short dude with short black hair and dark brown eyes. sort of chubby.

Justin just stared at him up and down, then rolled his eyes "Asshole.." tossing the pills into his mouth, he swallowed the pills.

"HEY! THE FUCK? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" whiny grabbed Justin by his beautiful blond hair and pushed him to the ground "FUCK YOU, BITCH! SAY IT AGAIN I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"OH, GOD! MICHAEL! STOP!" Emmett yelled curling into a ball and rocked back and forth, crying.

"ow!!! fuck!!" he held his head between his hands. his heart rate was going crazy and his breath was ragged. "Asshole! YOU ASSHOLE!! I CALLED YOU AN ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO? HUH??" He glared at Michael. daring him to do something. but deep down he's scared as fuck.

Michael grabbed a chair

Justin's' eyes widened and covered his face with his arms "NO WAIT! AH!!!" he shrieked when he felt sharp pain hitting his side and sobbed in pain. he's starting to feel a bit dizzy.  _fuck, why did i swallow the drugs_ _...it's probably a good thing_...

he saw Michael raise the chair again. 

"Nononono...!" everyone in the room was screaming, cheering, freaking out, etc...

he closed his eye, accepting his fate.

 

 _The hit didn't come..?_  He winced as he opened his eyes slowly, to see the Handsome Greek God tackling Michael to the ground yelling at him. 

  _my hero...i think._

Justin tried getting up. "owh!" he sobbed.  _it hurts.. it hurts so fucking much..._

he saw two buff guys rushing in and holding, what looks like, a sedative and grabbed Michael who was running around, trying to escape. one took a hold of him and the other injected him. 

_good._

 

 _someone grabbed my face and made me look at them. it-it was the Greek G_ _od..._

"Hey...shit!..c'mere" he picked the boy up and strode towards their room and sat on his bed with Justin on his lap, holding him "You're okay now...shh"

The blonde just realized that he was still shaking and sobbing. he grasped Handsome Greek Gods' shirt in his small fists and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"shhh...It's okay..you're okay.." he kissed the boys head.  _what the fuck am I doing? why do I feel like...like I have to protect him or something..._ Brian thought, frowning.

 

Apparently, the boy cried himself to sleep, andBrian himself has started to doze off. he slowly lied down with Justin sleeping on his chest.

 

"goodnight, Sunshine". He rasped before Justin's soft snores lulled him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. #2

 

He woke up to the sound of the door opening, and some asshole flashing a light on his face. Justin mewled and quickly moved his face away from the flash.  _fuck! why is that asshole pointing that thing on my face?_

he heard two people walking in, one of them said: "Is it me, or is Kinney actually cuddling with the new guy?" 

The other one snickered "really, Ethan? Blondie probably sneaked into Kinney's' bed. But, I can't blame him. I mean, I'd probably do the same" he said in a deep, British voice.

The blond let out a weak sound as the British man scooped him up from Brians' warm chest, careful as to not put pressure on his probably bruised side.

"Nooo..." Justin reached out his thin, pale arm towards the sleeping brunet, not wanting to be pulled away from the warmth.

 

_my side hurts like a bitch and I have a headache. where is he taking me? I've been carried by three men in less than 24 hours. not that I'm complaining._

_Fuck, I'm so tired...._  He tried squirming out of the man's hold but he was too exhausted.

 _"_ Chill! We're just going to get you to the infirmary to get your ribs checked out." Muttered, the one with the flashlight.  _what was his name? Ethan?_

 

He almost fell back asleep. when British man sat him on a metal table. He quickly jumped down and tried making a run for it, tripping over his feet.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ethan grabbed him by the waist pulling him close to his body.  _damn, he's got a hot body._ Ethan thought.He smirked at the wiggling blond, enjoying the way Justin's' lithe body's moving against him.

"Ah! ow, let go! It hurts..you're hurting me!" He gasped in pain. Ethan's' hand was pressing on his bruised side.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart." He whispered to him and loosened his grip. He pushed him towards the doctor.

"Hello, Justin. please take a seat" The doctor gestured towards the table, where he was sat on before he tried bolting out the door.

Justin sighed and jumped up to sit. He lifted his shirt. Wincing at how the black and blue bruises marked his delicate, soft, pale skin.

"Ok, let's see here....."

 

*****

 

 

After the doctor finished checking Justin for any more injuries, one of the nurses, Ethan, is now escorting him back to his room.

 _I can't believe Michael almost broke my ribs. the doctor said that one of the nurses will come by every day to apply some bruise cream for it to heal faster._ He yawned, eyes half lidded. 

"C'mon, almost there." Ethan smiled sweetly. He had his hand on the small of Justin's' back. fingers brushing against his ass every so often.

Justin was too tired to care, though. "what time is it?" he rasped, leaning heavily against the curly haired guy.

"12:30" he replied as he opened the door and pushing Justin in before leaving and closing the door.

 

Justin looked over to the bed which Brian was sleeping in. he bit his lip thinking  _I_ _can't believe he's my roommate. i really wanna climb back up to his bed and sleep on his warm, muscular chest again. But i don't wanna wake him up, though._ He sighed and dragged himself to his bed and climbed under the covers. he grabbed Gus from the nightstand and hugged him close to his chest before dozing off.

 

Brown hazel eyes opened in the dark room. He'd been awake for some time now. he'd  woken up around...well shortly after Justin was lifted off of him, feeling the cold air hitting his chest.

He shifted to the left to look at the now sleeping boy. _what the fuck was that yesterday? this boy is making me feel so fucking weird and...protective somehow. fuck! i need some air. and a drink. maybe some drugs too. And an ass or three to fuck._

After waiting a couple of minutes, he quietly got up, slipping on his designer shoes, which he got from his last escape. he crept up to the door and slowly turned the door knob and opening it. He peered out. 

_Empty._

Smirking, he walked over to the door at the near end of the hallway. He reached inside his Armani jeans' pocket, grabbed a key, which he stole, and unlocked the door that leads to the old library. He crept inside and walked around the bookshelves and to the door on the other side of the room. Brian unlocked the door and stepped inside the boiler room down the small set of stairs. The boiler room was large. It has a lot of hallways full of doors, but he knew where to go and which door that leads to the tunnels and into the forest outside.

So he goes on his merry way. 

 

 *****                                                                                               

 

Drunk, drugged, and fresh out of some tricks ass, he stumbled to a window. His head was buzzing and his vision was a bunch of neon colors, sweating like a prostitute in church. He glared at the window, hoping it was unlocked. Lifting It, he smirked when it opened and clumsily jumped inside, muttering and cussing.

 

 *****                                                                                          

 

"DAMN IT, HE ESCAPED! AGAIN!"

That startled Justin awake.  _what the hell? what time is it? who escaped?_ He looked over at the clock on the wall opposite him. it read 9:30.

He sat up, stretching and yawning. He moved his head towards Brians' bed, which was empty. He walked over it and flopped onto the bed. He squished his face into Brian's pillow and inhaled deeply. He moaned at sweet, earthy smell that made his toes curl. _I think I'm gonna cum just from his smell..._

That's when a nurse walked in. Justin quickly jumped out of the bed "Oh uhh..hi?" He scratched his head and awkwardly walked over his bag to look for some fresh clothes.

The nurse smirked, "Good morning, Justin." She wrote something down on her clipboard. "So, you ready for breakfast?" She asked.

"Morning...um, I'm just gonna wash up and change my clothes first." He shrugged, face flushed.

"Of course. Well, you know where the bathroom is." She was about to leave when she remembered "Oh! and don't go anywhere after breakfast before taking your allergy pills, k?"

 _Oh right, my pills. I forgot about them._ "Right. thanks..." he glanced at her name tag "..Daphne"

"Mhm!" with that she left.

He sighed and put on his old red running shorts and a white t-shirt along with his bright blue socks before going to the bathroom. He smiled politely at the nurse there and went over to the sink to brush his teeth. Emmett was there "Hi Emmett."

"Oh, Hi baby! Oh my god, look at these shorts!" He snickered and gave the blonds ass a slap, watching his cheeks bounce.

"Oh!" Justin giggled "You like them? I have another pair if you wanna borrow them. they're blue though." he smiled at him, tucking a blond stand behind his ear.

"Don't be silly, now. The last time someone offered their clothes to me, I ended up taking their whole bag." he laughed but then made a face "I still have that bag" he muttered then shook his head and smiled like he didn't just say that.

"that's...nice"

 

Once they finished up, they walked to the day room together and sat down with Ted and some really skinny dude, to eat breakfast.

"Hey, Teddy! look who I found?" Emmett pinched Justin's' cheek.

"Hello, Justin. have you met Blake?" He said between mouthfuls of cereal as he gestured towards the skinny boy sitting next to him. Blake nodded hello "wassup?"

"Hey," Justin noticed Blake wasn't eating "did you finish eating?"

"I don't eat" He answered with a blank expression.

Justin narrowed his eyes at him. "You're anorexic?"

Ted glared at Justin."

"yah" Blake shrugged.

"So like...you don't eat at all?" The blond asked, goggled eyed.

"Don't be stupid" Ted muttered, still glaring.

"Teddy!" Emmett playfully slapped his friend's arm.

"I do, just...not in front of people" Blake sighed.

"Oh," Justin scooped a spoonful of cereal "Have you seen Brian?" He asked shyly while chewing his cereal. He blushed at the thought of Brian.

"I heard Debbie yelling about him sneaking out again" Emmet chuckled "typical Brian" 

 

Justin just nodded.

 

*****

 

"FUCK!! SHIT! Jesus Christ, Brian! why do you always do that?!" She clutched her heart.

 

Brian just shrugged and gave his sister an innocent look before downing the rest of the whiskey.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! you can't just keep on breaking into my house!" Claire exclaimed, pointing a finger at her younger brother.

"Aw, why not? I just needed a place to crash" He got up from his place from the couch and stumbled towards Claire, pointing at her face. "Besides aren't we siblings?" He raised his eyebrow "unfortunately" he added.

 Claire scowled at that. "aren't siblings supposed to help each other?" He questioned.. "aren't siblings supposed to help each other?" He questioned.

"aren't siblings supposed to help each other?" He questioned, feigning confusion.

"because from what I can remember, i... huh?" he pretended to think "Oh! That's right" he laughed menacingly then sneered "I saved your life!" he roared. "you  **owe**  me!" Brian gave her a death glare that sent shivers down her spine.

Brians' face suddenly broke into a smile "So! how're the kids?" He swayed and let out a burp.

"Oh, you don't care how my kids are!" she spat, glaring at him.

Brian shrugged "You're right, I don't"

"Asshole," She said through her teeth.

The siblings turned their heads towards the stairs where they heard small footsteps coming down. They saw John at the end of the stairs with a phone in his hands.

"Get away from her, Uncle Brian! you're freaking crazy! get out! I called the cops!" Cried, John, looking at his Uncle with so much hatred.

"John!" his mother yelled. "Go back to your room" she looked at her son desperately.

"You little fucking  _shit!_ " Brian slurred "you wanna see crazy? I could fuckin' slaughter you right now!!" He shouted, staggering towards the boy.

"Faggot!" John stammered, backing away.

"Brian, stop! stop It!" Claire gasped and took a hold of Brian's arm.

That's when they heard a knock shortly after hearing a car pulling up.

"Great! I bet it's the pigs!" Brian shoved his sister aside and wobbled to the door. He opened it to see the face of Carl Horvath.

 

He let out a laugh "Well look who It Is! let me guess, you're taking me back to the nut house." He said in a child-like voice.

"Brian.." Carl sighed "Come on, just get in the car" He stepped aside letting Brian go out to the car. He looked at Claire, giving her a concerned look. "What'd he do?"

She shrugged and sniffled "he broke in...again..." her voice cracked. "I woke up smelling marijuana. I f-found him on the couch, drinking like a fish." she sobbed.

Carl put a hand on her shoulder "did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no "I was so scared, though. he was threatening us" she wept. Her shoulders shook from her sobs.

 "Well good thing your son called, who knows what could've happened if he didn't"

She nodded, wiping her tears "Yeah...Well, thank you" with that said, she closed the door.

Carl turned to go in his car but stopped short "What the fuck?" He peered inside the car windows trying to find Brian. _he's gone!_ "god damn it, Brian! Where the hell did you go?!" He sighed in frustration and ran a hand down his face 

_Fuck!_

 

  *****

 

"yo, Deb! when's my check?" Brian busted through staff lounges' door, stumbling a bit.

 

Ben immediately grabbed him by the collar and dragged him upstairs.

"Whoa there, Benny boy, watch it! I just bought this t-shirt!" Brian argued.

"Fuck your t-shirt" He seethed.

Brian snorted "What're you so angry about?" He said, tripping over his feet as Ben yanked him.

"Just shut up Brian!" Ben saw Debbie walking their way, clearly disappointed.

"Put him in seclusion," she said in a cold voice.

"FUCK! no!" Brian started to lash out "get off me, man! shit!" He grunted when a headache started to occur.

"Brian, calm down or else!" Debbie warned him while holding up a sedative between her thumb and index finger. 

He shook his head furiously "NO! NO. no no no... don't don't" he panted, standing still. His hair stuck on his sweaty forehead.

Ben then took him to the room and shoved him inside, shutting the door and locking it.

 

 

In the day room, 

Justin's' heart broke when he saw what happened to Brian. biting his full bottom lip, he walked over to the room where Brian was locked in and knocked. 

 

"Brian..?" he called in his beautiful soft voice.

Brian looked up when he heard the boy's voice. He stood up from where he was on the floor, and walked to the small window slot on the door and stared into Justin's' doe eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at him "missed me, blond boy?" he purred, smirking.

Justin blushed "Thanks...for what you did yesterday." he batted his big baby blues.

Brian shrugged "I didn't do anything"  _fuck, I just wanna eat him up._

Justin nodded "Okay...later" He smiled and walked away, swaying his hips a bit.

Brian had a quick glance at Justin's' ass.  _fuck, those shorts!_

He walked over to the corner of the room with his back to the door.

he pulled out his cock, thinking about one particular blond.

 

*****

 hours later,

 

Justin sat on his bed with his sketchbook on his lap, drawing Brian for the tenth time now. _or was it more?_ he was adding details to the beautiful soft auburn hair when he felt his hand spasm "Fuck!" He tried massaging his hand.  _how long have I been drawing for?_  he glanced at the clock  _shit, 4 hours? no wonder my hand is starting to act up._

Right then, Daphne came in holding a small cup. "Here you go"

He gave her a questioning look.

"Colace. You have to take them." she tipped the cup so the two pills would fall on Justin's' hand.

"Oh... Hey um, i was wondering, when will Brian be out of that room?" He asked, scratching the side of his head.

"He's still got..." she looked at her watch"..6 hours left. why?"

He shrugged " it's just that...won't he get lonely in there? why did you lock him up anyway?"

she sighed "Oh don't worry about Brian, he's quite familiar with that room. And he's locked up 'cause he ran away...again"

"Well, I figured, y'know, 'cause I haven't seen him since morning..." He sighed and started playing with the paper.

"Wow! you drew that? That's so cool." She giggled and took a closer look at the drawing "Holy shit, Justin. You're really good" She smiled at him.

"Thanks" He smiled back "It's been a while since the last time I drew. It's like Brian just...made something spark inside me that made me wanna draw again. Shit, I sound stupid" He laughed nervously, face flushed.

Daphne gave him a sad look "Justin, why are you worried about him? you don't even know him."

"But I'd like to!" He protested. "I mean.. he is my roommate. I have to know who I'm sleeping in the same room with"  _and hopefully who I'm gonna be sleeping with. yeah, I want Brian to be my first. I really do. I feel like I trust him. It's just that...the way he held me...god, I would do anything for him to ho-_

 

"Justin?" 

"huh? sorry, did you say something?" he must've spaced out.

she chuckled "I said, go ahead. and that I have to go give Vic his meds. see ya!" she left.

He hid the pills inside his teddy bear.

 

 

"JUSTIN! YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL!" the nurse at the station yelled.

 

 _Must be mom._ He quickly left the room and walked over to the phone booths, picking up one of the phones. "Hello?"

"Hello?" He answered.

"one moment please" there was a beep.

"Oh Um, Hello?" he tried again.

"Justin? oh, honey how are you? I missed you sweetheart" Jennifer said in a distraught voice.

"Hey mom, I-i'm fine I guess. how are you? and dad?" He bit his lip.

"We're good, honey. are they treating you well?"

"so far, yeah..so um when are you gonna take me back home?"

"good good!" she sounded like she's on a hurry and her voice was shaking "sweetie, I have to go now, ok? I love you so much"

click.

"Mom? wait! what is it? hello? mom?" She hung up.  _the hell was that? it sounded like she was in an airport. is she going somewhere? why did she hang up so quick?_

 Justin slid down the wall and sat on the floor, spacing out.

 

"Hey"

He looked up and saw Blake "Hi, Blake"

"you okay?"

He shrugged "I think"

"Come play UNO with. usually, Daphne plays with me but she's busy, and Ted doesn't know how to, even tho I taught him how like, a hundred times. He keeps forgetting how."

"Whats wrong with Ted?" Justin asked curiously.

"He has insomnia, which makes it hard for him to focus or remember stuff. Also, he has OCD, which it why he has bandaged hands. He kept washing them until they bled" he winced.

Justin shuddered at that "Shit. well um.. how about that UNO?"

  *****

 

_tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-_

"psst. Brian?"

He heard someone whisper.  _huh?_

"Brian!" they said it again in the same low tone.

_i do **not**  hear voices! i do  **not**!_

"Brian? can you hear me?"

_wait._

"fuck. Mikey? is that you over there? wait don't answer of course you are. you're here cause you beat up a poor little kid with a chair" he cackled, running a hand through his hair.

He heard Michael laugh as well "Yeah? it was so cool right. Brian? Did you see his face? It was priceless!" he bragged on then lowered his voice almost as if he was talking to himself "I knew you'd be proud!" he giggled to himself. 

He scowled "No. Shut up, Michael. Shut up!! Shut up!!" He banged his fist on the door "I swear to god, Michael, If you  **ever**  touch him again, I'll fucking break your crippled ass! You hear me?!?" He barked 

 

ten seconds later he heard a long high pitched sound and then sobbing.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Br-Brian! I-I-I-I'll never do-do-do it aga-ag-again! He sai-said some m-m-mean stuff to-to-to meee..." Michael wailed.

Brian ran his fingers through his hair and gripped It. "fuck, Michael, stop it! stop crying!" that didn't help. He had to think of something.. _wait!_

"Hey, Mikey, i bought you something." the crying immediately stopped.

The crying immediately stopped.

"what? what is it?" he asked, voice totally excited.

"I'll show you when they get us out of here, ok?"

"but, why?" he whined.

 _for fuck's_ sake."Because i'm gonna have to give it to you. and there's no way i'm gonna be able to do that in here, you understand?" He said slowly as if he was talking to a toddler.

"okay," he sighed.

 

*****

 

He was watching the lion king with Emmett. The movie was nearing the end and Emmett's balling his eyes out. Vic was rubbing his back, offering comfort. 

"i-t's just so sa-a-ad" he hiccuped "It didn't ha-have to end like this!" a tissue was handed to him and he took it to blow his nose.

"you've seen that movie like ten times, Em. I can't believe it still gets you." Vic stated.

Emmett nodded "It doesn't matter how much you watch it! it's a good movie, right, sweetie?" he looked over at Justin.

"huh? yeah! totally! of course, duh!"  Justin wasn't really paying attention to the movie. he was too busy thinking about bronze skin and hazel eyes.

He heard the nurse call out his name to take his sleeping pills. He groaned and walked over to her and took the pills in his hand.

The nurse stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"what?" He snarled.

She gave him a pointed look "you know the drill, honey" She nodded her head.

He rolled his eyes and slid the pill in his mouth, pretending to swallow.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, princess. let me see" She gestured towards his mouth.

He opened his mouth. she nodded and called the next one.

Justin went to his room and spit out the pill.  _it's too early and besides, I wanna wait for Brian._ He sighed.

 

He was stuffing the pill in the teddy when someone walked in.

He quickly put the bear away and turned around to see Ethan. 

He gave him a tight-lipped smile "Hi, Ethan" He waved awkwardly.

Ethan eyed the petite blond.  _fuck look at him! he's so hot. i can't wait to touch his smooth looking skin_.

"Hey! doc told me to apply the cream on your bruise. just to speed up the healing process." He gave him a flirty smile. Sitting next Justin on the bed, He nodded towards Justin's shirt asking him to take it off in order to apply the cream.

Justin hesitantly lifted his shirt off  _why is he looking at me like that?_

"alright, its gonna be a little cold" He looked at the Blond and saw him nod.

Ethan squirted the substance on his hand and slowly began to rub it on Justins' bruised side.

Justin hissed when the cold hand contacted with his skin.

Ethan chucked "Told ya"

Justin gave him a half-hearted laugh "Yeah" 

The door opened and Justins' senses told him that it was Brian. When he turned his head towards the door, his face broke into a big smile when he saw that he was right. Brian was leaning on the door frame.  _God, look at him. he looked hot even when exhausted._

Brian watched tiredly with a raised eyebrow, as Ethan rubbed the cream on Justin's' skin. "The hell are you doing?" he hissed. He doesn't like the way Ethan is looking at Justin or touching him.

"Treating his bruise, If that's any of your business" He glared at Brian, who walked towards his bed, eyes still fixated on Ethan.

Justin watched as both men stared heatedly at each other. Rolling his eyes, he said "Thanks Ethan, I'm getting tired now" He moved Ethans hand away from him.

Ethan smiled sweetly at Justin "Alright then, goodnight. I'll come by tomorrow" He winked.

Justin just nodded and watched him leave.

_finally_

"Hey"

He looked over at Brian and smiled "Hey" He blushed.

"C'mere" He nodded his head, gesturing for the blond.

He slowly walked to Brians bed and sat down. He tilted his head.

"Why're you here?" He asked.

"..um you said-"

"No. i mean what are you doing here?" He frowned.

"Oh..." Justin just showed him his bandaged wrists.

"fuck..." he held Justins thin wrists with his hands. they looked so small and skinny compared to Brians' hands.

 _shit! i want these huge hands caressing my whole body_. The blond blushed at that thought. He looked up to see Brian staring at him, looking into his eyes.

Justin licked his lips and closed his eyes.

He felt Brians' nose brush against his and so he tilted his head up and felt his lips touch the older mans'.

Brian grabbed the back of Justins' head with one hand, feeling the smooth silky blond hair between his fingers, and the other around his waist and crashed his lips against Justins, Instantly forcing his tongue inside. earning a little squeak from the blond, which made his dick even harder. 

Justin locked his arms around Brians neck and swirled his tongue with Brians' moaning. He climbed onto the man's lap. 

Brian noisily kissed Justins full lips before kissing his cheek and down to his jaw and neck. 

"ah! Brian!!" He mewled, pulling on Brians' soft brown hair, panting from the heated kiss. 

Brian sucked hard and a spot on Justins neck making the boy squirm. He slid his hand down to from the blond's silky hair to his chest, giving his nipple a tight squeeze.

"fuck, brian!" He struggled for breath. He ground his ass on Brians cock "please.." He whimpered, digging his nails into the Brunet's shoulder.

"please what?" Brian teased and moved his hand down to the boys ass and squeezed.

He blushed "Brian...please..." He said in a tiny voice, giving Brian a look of desperation.

Brian growled and flipped them so that justin was on his back. he kissed him again. loving the taste of the blond boy. He caressed Justins' bare thighs, making him pant heavily.

Justin grabbed the Brunets' t-shirt and yanked it off, then started to unbutton his jeans.

Brian slapped his hands away and slid his pants down his legs, he wasn't wearing any boxers. He was about the take off the blond's shorts when someone entered the room, making both men snap their head towards the intruder.

 

"For fuck's sake, Michael! what the fuck do you want?!" He growled, shooting daggers at his friend.

"I- um- you-you uhh..." His face flushed "....Said that you buyed something for me..?" His eyes were fixated on Brians toned chest and huge cock, he didn't even care about what the fuck he just said.

Justin turned pink and quickly covered himself with the cover. _Did he just say buyed?_ He stifled a laugh by biting his bottom lip.

"Oh my fucking God," Brian grumbled and grabbed a comic book from the night stand and threw it at his friend "Now leave! and close the goddamn door!" Michael rushed out the door, closing it behind him.

Brian rolled his eyes "Anyways" He turned to Justin and threw the covers off of him. "you like rimming?" He smirked.

 _whats that?_   "uh yeah! sure!"  _he wont hurt me._ He sucked on his lip.

Brian slowly slid Justins' shorts down his smooth pale legs and stared impressively at his cock "Nice" he grinned at Justin, who gave him his beautiful sunshine smile.

He grabbed the creamy thighs and spread the boys knees towards his chest, exposing his pink rosebud.

Justin gasped when the cold air hit his puckered hole. he squirmed, trying to close his legs.

"Hey, relax" Brian held the blond's legs open. He stared at the smooth baby pink hole, licking his lips. 

"Cold" Justin sobbed, gripping the sheets.

"I'll warm you up," He said in a deep voice that made the blond shiver. With that, he leaned in and pecked the warm pucker, making Justin gasp and keen.

"Mmm...you're very sensitive, you know that? so fucking hot" He said against his hole. He lifted the boys ass up a bit, darting his tongue out and slowly started to lick his way from Justins tailbone and all the way up to his smooth balls.

"Oh, fuck, brian!!! Brian! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!! Fuck!!" He sobbed. _Fuck! this feels **so** good._

The brunet swirled his tongue around the tight pucker and sucked lazily. moans filled the room as he ate out the young blond.

Justin was sweating. His chest heaved, his tongue was out from panting so hard. He pinched his nipple, whimpering.

Brian sealed his lips over the wet hole and sucked hard, making squelching, wet sounds, as his saliva was dripped down his chin.

"Brian! fuck fuck! Brian Brian Brian!!!" He whined. His penis was pink and leaking all over his stomach and down balls.

right when Brian shoved his tongue inside, Justin immediately shot his load all over his torso.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby.." He breathed. Pulling his tongue out, he gave the twitching hole one last kiss, making the boy's backbone shiver. Then started licking his way up Justin's balls, dick, stomach, and chest; taking his time to suck on each nipple. He ran his hands up and down the quivering boys' sides, being careful not to put pressure on his bruise.

Justin legs were spread on either side, he was panting like a bitch in heat. "I love....rimming..."

Brian laughed "Yah, Kinda figured that out when you started squealing like a pig" 

Justin slapped his toned bicep. "Fuck you!"

"what? it's true. I bet ted's jerking off to the sounds you were making." He smirked at the look of the Blond's face

"ew!" He giggled "I don't wanna think about that!" He leaned up and caught Brians' lips in a sweet toe-curling kiss, making the brunet groan.

Brian deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue against Justins lips, slipping it in and licking the blonds tongue, moaning.

Brian grabbed his still hard cock and rubbed it up and down Justins' crack.

justin froze "wait!"

Brian stopped and looked at him "what?"

"um..can you...um...shit-" He covered his face with his hands.

"i'll go slow" He assured, moving the small hands from his beautiful face, looking into the baby blue eyes.

Justin felt like his chest was gonna explode. He grabbed Brians face and pulled him down, kissing him hard.

Brian pulled away then grabbed a condom from god knows where held it up to Justins face 

"Put it on me"

Justin sheathed Brians' big cock.

Brian sat up and lifted Justins legs up to his shoulders. He leaned down kissing him once again before slowly pushing his cock in.

Justin cried out "Ah! It hurts" He pouted, pulling at the bedsheets.

"I know. It's supposed to hurt at first. but it'll feel better, i promise. Just relax" He said, kissing the blonds ankle and rubbed his shin.

Justin nodded "Okay" He took a deep breathe.

Brian pushed In further, making Justin groan and wince.

Once Brian bottomed out, he slowly slid his dick half way out before slipping it in again, making Justin writhe and moan out his name.

"Fuck...mmm...faster, faster..!" Justin breathed. His cock twitched and the sensation of the big cock slowly slipping in.

Brian started to pick up the pace, thrusting in and out of the boy hard and fast, repeatedly hitting his spot, making his toes curl, and back arch off the bed, screaming in pleasure.

Justins' knuckles were white form gripping the sheets, he was heaving, sweating, throbbing...

"I can't!! i'm gonna cum!! Brian!! Ah-ah-ah!" His mouth hung open from panting.

"mmmfuck! Cum for me, baby boy" He moaned, pinching the boys nipples.

Justin sprayed his chest with cum for the second time now. His body going limp on the bed.

Brian kept ramming Justins' prostate, making Justin shake and quiver from the overwhelming sensation. His body moving upwards with every hard thrust. making the bed creak.

"Brian!! too much!!" he mewled, squirming.

Hearing him squeal like that was enough to make him explode inside the condom. "Fuck!! I love you!!!" He wheezed and fell on Justins chest, panting heavily.

The blond gasped

"Mmm...You're squishing me!" Justin tried pushing Brian off of him. "You're heavy! get off!" He giggled.

Brian playfully pinched the boys sides making him twist and squeak

"Stop, asshole!" he laughed, making Brian laugh too.

Once the laughter died down, Brian rolled off Justin and threw away the condom.

the lights went out.

"C'mere" Brian rasped.

Justin snuggled close the mans chest, feeling warm and safe. When Brian started to rub circles on his back, slowly, he started to doze off.

Both men we're almost asleep, when someone opened the door yelling;

 

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN NEXT TIME? CHRIST!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes. thanks for reading. plz like and tell me what you think. yeee boii


	3. #3

**2:30 am**

"check-  wait..shit"  _where'd that little shit go?_

Lindsay flashed her light from Justin's' bed to Brian's and saw that Brian's arm was wrapped around someone who's cuddled up against his bronze chest.  _is that_ _Michael?_ she walked closer and squinted her eyes, and saw blond hair peeking from under Brians' covers.  _oh! he's right here. what's he doing in Brian's bed?._ she made her way to the bed, furrowing her eyebrows as she started poking Justin, trying to wake him up.

"Hey, get up and go back to your bed. now, Justin." she spat.

Justin let out a grunt and tried to elbow the thing that's poking his side "stop" he whined sleepily.

"Justin, go sleep in your own bed," she said sternly. 

"Why? i's comfy 'ere" he whispered tiredly, snuggling deeper into Brians' warm embrace.

"No! get up! we do not condone this kind of behavior in here!" she whispered back, but loudly and harshly.

"Says who?" Brians' deep voice rasped, making Lindsay bite her lip and cross her legs a bit.

"It's just how things are around here" she scoffed.

"yeah?" He smirked, "Then why did i catch you making friends with that shrinks' pussy last week?" He made a gagging sound.

Justin gasped then started giggling. He tightened his hold around Brian's chest.

"Oh you shut up!" she hissed at the blond, making him stick his pink tongue out at her. "Go back to your bed or I'll throw you in the hole!" she threatened.

"Go ahead, bi-"

"Justin, shut up" Brian interrupted, making him look at him with big confused eyes. He looks down into Justin's' orbs "go back to your bed, kid" he demanded.

Justin stared at his hazel eyes for a couple of seconds, before beaming "Okay" Leaning up, he pecked his lips and got up, climbing under his own bed covers.

"Happy?" The brunet hissed at the blonde woman, sitting up. "You're **so** lucky I'm tired as hell, Linds" He scowled. "next time, don't wake me up if you see him on my bed again or I swear to God..." He glared at her.

"Are you threatening me, big guy?" she breathed.

"I would never" He smiled innocently.

"Brian, you know I'm just trying to help you stay out of trouble, right?" she pursed her lips. 

"Are you sure? and who said what I was doing was wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, giving her a mock-puzzled look. "the boy just needed someone to hold him" He smirked "and I, being the sweet guy that I am" she snorted at that. "offered to be that someone" He almost looked sympathetic.

"Yeah, right!" She laughed quietly. "you expect me to believe that? Just walking in here, you know, seeing you in bed holding someone like he's the most precious thing in your life?" She smiled smugly, biting her lip.

He glowered at her "that's not the point. What the fuck do you want?" he growled.

"Shit..forget it" she shook her head sighing _I hate seeing that new guy being all warm and fuzzy towards Brian. i mean sure, there's Michael, but they've been friends since they were 14 I think. yeah, the first time Brian got here, Michael was almost always glued to his side. he looked up to him. a lot. But Brian doesn't seem interested in Michael, not in **that** way, anyway. _ She looked at Brian one last time before turning and leaving the room.

 

Brian looked over at the blond boy and sighed. He didn't want him to leave his bed, but he wasn't about to let Lindsay throw him in the hole either. _He'll kill himself in there. 'cause all you're left with is you and your thoughts. for hours, and days...and fuck! His voice...he won't stop screaming at me when it gets too quiet in there. telling me to just, squeeze my throat and get it over with. sometimes, others. fuck_ _this_.He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

He would have argued more with Lindsay if Justin hadn't worn him out yesterday. _God, his ass was amazing. The way he tastes, the way his muscles clenched around my cock..fuck I'm getting hard again._ Brian lied down, and took his dick in his hand, stroking it slowly. He let out a grunt when he felt something wet sliding across his slit. "fuck!" he looked down and saw Justin, on all fours, poking his tongue out, giving his head kitten licks. "Shit..." He breathed. _when did he get here?_   His tongue was so warm and soft against his head.His dick was oozing out pre-cum.

Justin moaned when Brians' dick started leaking. He slurped the pre-cum and opened his mouth wider, trying to take more of the brunet's cock in his mouth.

"fuck, you're so fucking hot, doll" Brian moaned, grabbing the long blond strands, stroking and pulling, making the younger man groan in pleasure.

Justin' left hand held Brians' base, while the right one was rapidly stroking his cock. They were both sweating and moaning. The blond was now sucking so hard, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down on Brians' monster cock, which was hitting the back of his throat, sliding in and out. "Mmmm" He groaned, making the brunet's' dick vibrate.

"fuck! shit! holy mother of fuck, where did you learn that!" Brian panted, as his grasp on the blond hair got tight. He was getting so close. 

Justin raised his right hand to Brian's fuzzy balls, scratching and rubbing them gently, making the older man hiss.

Brian started thrusting into the blond's mouth, basically fucking his throat. "Shitshitshit!" he moaned out as he shot his load down Justin's' throat.

Right when Brian came, Justin's' dick pulsed and shot all over the sheet. He kept sucking until he felt Brian tug at his hair, he looked up, batting his eyes.

"Come over here.." He whispered in his deep husky voice, almost making the blond whimper.

Justin slid the almost soft cock with a 'pop' and crawled up to Brians' arms.

"Promise not to send me back to my bed?" He whispered, feeling Brians' chest shake beneath his head as he chuckled.

"Promise" He kissed the blond's head.

 

"So...you up for more?" The blond smirked, stroking Brians' hardening cock.

Brian bit his lip "ride me" He whispered.

Justin straddled the brunet and began grinding his plump ass on the older mans' dick. "Yes, sir" he breathed. He jumped when Brian swatted his ass "ouch!" He gasped then bit his lip.

Brian grabbed a condom and rolled it on his hard penis. He began stroking himself slowly. He looked at JJustin's beautiful lithe body "open yourself up for me, sweetheart" 

Justin moaned at the pet name and nodded. He raised his fingers to his lips and slipped two inside, sucking and swirling his tongue around them, making Brian moan and squeeze his thigh with his other hand.

Once his fingers were soaked, he reached behind him and rubbed at his hole, moaning and whimpering.

"You fingered yourself before?" Brian asked, letting go of his cock and began caressing the blond thighs in wide circles.

Justin nodded while blushing "yeah" He pushed a finger inside and then a second, thrusting them in and out of himself, grunting.

Brian groaned and sat up, attacking the young blond's luscious lips. He wrapped his arms around his slim waist and pulled the boy's fingers out of his anus. He lifted Justin a bit and grabbed his cock, rubbing it against Justin's' wet fluttering hole. He shoved inside, making Justin keen. 

"Brian! ah!"He choked. His body was flushed. He wrapped one arm around the brunet's neck while his other hand is gripping older man's hair.

"I got you, baby" He whispered against the blonds damp neck, then sucked hard, while stroking his back.

Justin writhed against Brian when he started to move inside him. "Feels good" He Whimpered, tugging at the chocolate brown colored hair.

Brian smirked and continued to slowly prod Justins' tight sweet ass.

Justin took a hold on Brians' wide shoulders, and started moving up and down on the older mans' thick cock."ahh!! oh god!" He sobbed, as he dug his nails into the brunets shoulders, causing Brian to cry out in pain and pleasure. "you better keep quiet, big boy, or else Lindsay will come in here and start bitching again" The blond said, giggling.

Brian scoffed out a laugh "I'm the one who should be quiet?" Justin bit his lip to keep from smiling and nodded. "We'll see about that, little boy" He chuckled and tickled the boys' side, making Justin squeal 

"stop!" The blond laughed, squirming against Brian. He grabbed Brians' hand to stop the tickling, then smashed his lips against Brians', moaning.

Brian felt Justin push him down, making him lie back down, as he started to bounce on his dick, mewling. Brian groaned and grabbed the blonds milky white thighs, and squeezed so hard, he probably bruised them.

"Brian!!" Justin keened as his cum shot out of his pink cock. He clenched his walls down on Brian, then felt his dick pulse inside him, reaching his orgasm.

Brian groaned "shit, sunshine, your ass is fucking exquisite" 

 

 

They kept fucking till 5 am, and eventually, fell asleep from wearing each other out

 

  *****

 

When Justin woke up, the bed was empty.

He threw the covers off of him and sat up, he stretched his arms, groaning.  _wow. my ass is sore as fuck. i fucking love it. i can still feel him inside me.._ Standing up, he hissed and reached behind him, rubbing his sore ass. He picked up his clothes from the floor and put them on, before walking to his bag, pulling out a clean, tight dark purple t shirt and some black sweats. He made his way out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. He set his clothes down on a stool, and began to strip. He caught Ben watching him from the chair that he was sitting on, Justin blushed and smiled awkwardly at him. Ben got up and started walking towards him.

"Here" The orderly bent down and opened the faucet, letting the warm water fill up the tub. 

"thanks, I guess"  _i know how to fill a fucking tub. the fuck?_ the blond knitted his eyebrows.

"Yeah, um hey are you alright? your thighs..." Ben nodded towards his thighs, looking concerned.

Justin looked down and saw the bruises on his thighs. He smiled a faint smile when he remembered what Brian did to him yesterday. "Oh, they're nothing. i keep bumping my leg on the corner of the bed" he shrugged "i'm such a klutz sometimes" He let out a nervous laugh.

Ben nodded "If you say so" he smirked and walked back to his chair. He knew the boy was lying, He was sitting in the nurse station, when he heard the moaning.

 

Justin sat in the tub, sighing at how warm, and relaxing the water temperature is. He reached for the soap and started to scrub his body, while humming. His mind began to wander;  _when is my mom going to get me out? how long am i gonna be here for? what about Brian? I can't leave Brian, i love him so much. maybe we can get out together._

The blond sat in the tub for twenty minutes, lost in his thought.

 

"Justin? if you keep on sitting there for another couple of minutes, you might turn into a raisin"

Bens' voice startled Justin. 

"Oh, right" He got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. After drying himself, he put on his clothes and made his way to the living room. He scanned the area, and smiled when he spotted the sexy brunet. Emmett and ted were sitting next to each other close to Brian. He saw an empty spot and skipped towards him and jumped down besides to him.

"Hi!" Justin flashed his beautiful smile up at Brian.

_Damn, that smile could light up a whole room, even in a mental hospital._

"Hey" He poked his nose "I'm surprised that you could jump around like that even after what i did to your ass yesterday" Brian smirked, looking down at the blond.

"Oh! i knew it!" They heard Emmett Laugh and clap his hands "i told you, Teddy!" They saw him open his palm, waiting for ted to give him something.

Ted looked around, sighing, before reaching into his pockets and pulling out two pills, and quickly shoving them into the hand his overly hyper friend.

Justin raised his eyebrow at them, then looked back at Brian "i could endure such pain" He chuckled.

"You're saying that like you've been fucked by dick dozens of times before" Brian smirked, then pouted, pretending to be hurt "I  _am_ the one who took your virginity, right?" he blinked.

Justins' cheeks flushed. "Yes, asshole!" he playfully slapped Brians' arm, smiling, then buried his face in his chest.

"I told you, Teddy! i told you! what did I tell you? Ugh!! i knew it!" 

"Okay okay! geez!" Ted frowned and shoved two more pills in Emmetts' hand.

Brian rolled his eyes at the two, and handed his half eaten cereal bowl to the young blond "Hungry?"

Justin looked at the cereal "you're not gonna finish it?"

"Why do you think i'm giving it to you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Justin gave him a playful glare before taking the bowl. "Ew. I'm not eating from your gross spoon" He teased.

"you swallowed my cum yesterday" Brian leaned in and bit the blonds' neck.

"ah!" Justin squeaked and pushed Brian away, laughing. "i was joking!" He giggled.

"oh, i know" He watched as the blond put the spoonful of cereal in him mouth, then slowly sliding the spoon out, moaning softly.

"So!" Emmett pinched Brian's arm, making the brunet scowl at him. "spill, baby! tell us everything! Don't leave out any single small detail" The tall dirty blond giggled and positioned himself do that he's facing them with his legs crossed.

 Brian rolled his eyes.

 

After some time, they were chatting with Ted and Emmett, when Michael made his way towards the group, smiling.

Justin felt his muscles tensing when he saw the dark haired man walking his way.

Brian noticed Justin freeze and put an arm around his shoulder "It's okay" He whispered, frowning.

"Hey, guys! look what ma got me." He smiled smugly and waved a spider man cassette tape at them.

Someone ran over to Michael and gasped, trying to touch the tape

"Hey! knock it off, Todd! That's mine" Michael pushed the guy away. 

"What'd she give you that for?" Brian spat.

Michael shrugged "She said that i was a good boy!" He giggled.

"Good boy, my ass!" Brian yelled, making Michael, along with some others, flinch.

"Brian! please, calm down." Daphne came in, holding a tray. she went to Justin and handed him a small cup "here are your allergy pills" 

"Thanks, Daph!" He smiled at her, and took his pills

Brian rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette, putting it between his lips. Daphne pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit it up for him.

"thanks, Daph!" He said, imitating Justins' tone.

Justin rolled his eyes at him, while Daphne laughed, before going to another guy to give him his pills.

 

 

"Justin! you have a visitor!"

Justin looked up and saw his mother. He smiled.

"Mom!" He got up from his place and ran towards his mother.

Jennifer smiled back at her son and took him in her arms "oh, honey..i missed you so much" she sniffled.

Justin half laughed half sobbed "Mom don't cry! It's okay. why are you crying? you're gonna make me cry" He said with a cracked voice, smiling.

"Oh" she wiped the tears that escaped her eyes "i'm sorry, hun." she took his face in her hands "It's good to see you. you look better, Justin"

He grinned "It's good to see you too, mom. i-i've missed you so much" He let out a broken laugh "It's so weird to wake up without you yelling at me to get up for breakfast, and not hearing dad brag about his company during lunch" He sniffled "speaking of which, where is he? did he come?" He tilted his head to the right.

Jennifer sighed "sweetheart, i have to tell you something..." She saw an empty couch that's isolated from the packed living room, and sat on it, she patted the cushion, signaling for Justin to sit next to her. 

He sat down, looking at her suspiciously "w-what is it..?"

His mother took a deep breath before explaining "Your father and i..." she sighed and ran a hand down her face "honey...we're getting a divorce"

Blue eyes widened "what? w-why?! It's because of me, isn't it?!" He heaved "Is it because i'm gay?! or maybe 'cause i tried committing suicide?!" He yelled.

"Honey, no! it's not-" she paused "wait...you're..gay?" she frowned.

Justin just stared at her with wide eyes, then nodded slowly.

"Well, t-that's not why we got divorced, Justin" She cleared her throat "It's not your fault, baby, ok?"

Justin was looking at the floor, not believing what she's saying "Is that it?" He whispered.

"well, there's more" she tucked a strand of her son's beautiful blond hair behind his ear "I'm moving to Holland. You see i've met someone, a very sweet guy, and he's from there and so he's asked me to move with him because his family is there. I told Debbie to take care of you until you-"

"STOP! Fucking Holland?!" he shrieked " Are you serious right now?!" He sobbed "SO you're NOT only getting a divorce, but also moving out of the country?! With some 'sweet guy'?? Are you crazy?!How long have you been with him?!" his chest tightened as he struggled to breathe.

"Justin, I'll come get you when you get better, i promise! please, calm down!" She rubbed his arms.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!" he screamed. everyone was staring at them now, but he didn't care. "What the fuck do you mean 'when you get better' i AM better! can't you see? you said it yourself! i look good! better! What am i doing here? i made one stupid mistake mom-"

"Justin, I'm every sorry, honey, but you need them! i won't let you harm yourself again-" she choked on her tears "i have to go now" she turned to leave.

"NO! NO! mom, wait! not again, mom, please!" he sobbed "Don't leave me again!" he grabbed her jacket "Don't, Mom! please!" He gripped her clothes, trying to make her sit back down.

Justin felt Ben grab him, and moved him away from his mother. "Stop!!" he struggled to control his breath. He started thrashing "GET OFF!!"

Jennifer walked out with tears streaming down her face "goodbye, baby boy"

"MOMMY!" He screamed. He tried biting Bens' arm, but Ethan came out of nowhere and put a hand on his mouth "Stop it, Justin!" He held up a sedative, ready to inject.

"NO!" someone yelled.

Justin moved his face away from Ethans' sweaty palm "No! nonono! don't! don't please!" He slipped out of Bens' grasp and bolted, but he bumped onto something hard, he looked up and saw Brian.

"Brian!" He sobbed and wrapped his arms around the brunets back, hiding his face into Brians' chest.

Brian wrapped his arms around Justins' small frame "Leave him alone!" He yelled at them, dragging Justin inside their bedroom, shutting the door once he was inside.

 

 

"Justin?" Brian whispered, rubbing the blonds' back in slow circles. He saw that Justin was struggling to breathe "Hey, take deep, steady breaths, ok? like this," He was slowly inhaling and exhaling, encouraging Justin to do the same.

Once Justin got his breathing under control, he looked up at Brian "Thank you." He leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips "Thank you..." He whispered, brokenly.

Brian moved them to sit on his bed. "Don't thank me, i didn't do any-"

"shut up" Justin interrupted him, his gaze on Brian was ripping through his soul. He held Brians' face between his hands and pulled him down, pressing his lips against his.

Brian moaned and ran his hand through the soft blond hair. He pulled away when he remembered something.

"wanna smoke pot?"

Justin didn't even want to ask him where he got it from, he just nodded.

After a couple of minutes, they were high as a kite. They were lying in bed tangled in each other's arms and legs.

"Brian?"

"yeah?"

"How did you end up here?"

 

 

"I killed my father"


	4. #4

  
Justin held Brians' hand and kissed his palm. "Holy shit...what happened?" He rubbed the back of the brunet's hand with his thumb.

Brian shook his head the blond's reaction.

"Brian, It's okay. You can tell me. There has to be a reason why you did it!" He looked up at him "I promise, I won't judge you" He whispered. "Hell, I bet you thought I would be running away, screaming, after hearing what you did!" He implied.

Brian chuckled bitterly.  "It was...a week after my mother found out she was pregnant. I was fourteen at the time." He lit up another joint "At first, my father wasn't so pleased when she announced her pregnancy, so the yelling and arguing went on for, maybe three days straight. That wasn't something new, by the way." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "My shit father kept pushing her into having an abortion, but she insisted. Anyway," he passed the joint to Justin.

"one day, I came home from school, I was about to open the front door when I heard my sisters' bloodcurdling scream from inside the house." He let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes.

Justin rubbed at Brian's chest and kissed it. "Take your time," He said in a soft, soothing whisper.

"I ran inside so quickly, my heart was racing. I looked around and...there was blood everywhere, so I thought 'where is all that blood coming from?'. I saw a trail leading to the kitchen, and-- God!" He sniffed and cleared his throat. "My mother...She was right there. on the fucking kitchen floor, with a-a broken beer bottle, right through her fucking stomach. She had cuts everywhere, she was bleeding so heavily. Jesus, It was so fucking disgusting, I started to fucking throw up on the bloody floor. I heard rapid stomping coming from upstairs, my sister was yelling at him to stop."

 

 _'OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN_   _BLOOD?? DADDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!'_

 

Brian furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the horrific screams of his sister so vividly. "when I stopped vomiting, I ran over to the drawer and pulled out a kitchen knife. I tried so hard not to scream, I didn't want him to know I was home, yet. I saw the house phone and immediately called the cops, they said that they'll be there as soon as they could. When I hung up, I started going upstairs to my sister. I couldn't let him kill her. When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw him, banging on the bathroom door, trying to break it. I froze. My father was covered in blood, from head to toe, with a machete in his hand, which was covered in blood, as well. He was yelling at Claire to unlock the door. I could hear my sister crying on the other side, begging him to stop. I snapped out of it when I saw him break the lock. But before he could burst in the bathroom, I charged at him, jumping on his back, I plunged the knife right into the side of his throat. I was screaming so hard, my body was fucking shaking." He his voice shaky.

 

_'GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DRUNK BASTARD! FUCK YOU! YOU KILLED HER! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!'_

 

Brian's breath was coming in short gasps. "FUCK!" He yelled, sitting up.

Justin quickly sat up, on his knees and hugged him hard, sniffing. "If you hadn't done it, he would've killed you and your sister" He choked out, pulling Brian to his chest and began stroking his soft chocolate brown hair. "You did nothing wrong," He said as he kissed the top of the shaking mans' head.

Brian pushed Justin away "Then why the hell am I here?!" He hissed. "They think that just 'cause I mother's dead body and murdered my fa-"

"STOP!" Justin held Brian's face in his hands and made him look into his eyes. "You did  **not**  murder your father! HE is the murderer! you did it because of self-defense, Brian." He pressed his forehead against Brian's.

"I'm here for you.." The blond whispered to the brunet.

Brian snorted. _He couldn't be older than twenty._

"What?" Justin asked.

"How old are you?" 

 

 

 

".......Twenty" He said slowly while looking at Brian with big eyes.

"Bullshit. You had to think before you answered that. How old are you really?"

"...Nineteen" 

He raised an eyebrow.

"..Eighteen"

"The hell is this, a missile launch?" He smirked.

"Seventeen" He sighed.

Brian let out a rueful chuckle "Why don't you go 'be there' for someone your age?" He snorted.

"Fuck that! I love _you!_ " Tears pricked his eyes when he felt a lump in his throat.

Brian sighed and held the boys' chin with his finger and thumb. Pulling his face close, he pecked Justin's' pouty lips, softly, then pulled him into a hug.

Justin nuzzled Brians' neck and kissed the warm skin there. 

"Where's your sister now?" Justin couldn't help but ask.

"In a warm suburban house with her two devil spawns and a shit husband, who is barely home. typical straight shit."

"She visits you then?" 

"Actually, it's the other way around, sunshine. you see, _I_  visit  _her._ " He smirked.

The blond gasped "you can do that?"

"You know what? how about I sneak you out one day, that is if you keep your pretty pink mouth shut?"

Justin nodded furiously. "Yes, please! I promise I won't tell a soul." He bit his lip, smiling.

"Alright, then" He smiled and leaned down to kiss the blond's cute nose.

Michael barged through the door, grinning like an idiot "C'mon guys, The movie's about to start!" He enthused.

"What movie?" Justin questioned.

"Spiderman, duh! come on! There's popcorn!" Michael laughed, running out of the room.

"No shit! Popcorn!" Brian grinned and grabbed Justin's' smaller hand, tugging him out to the living room. 

Brian sat on the couch next to Michael, Ted, and Emmett. He pulled Justin down to his lap.

Justin leaned his upper body to grab a handful of popcorn before leaning back and feeding some to Brian.

"Blake! you're looking a little thin. popcorn?" Brian smirked and grabbed a popcorn from Justin's' hand, throwing it at Blake.

"Fuck off, asshole!" Blake growled.

"Shhhh!! some of us are trying to watch a movie here, could you shut up, please?" Emmett complained.

"Jesus, Em. Every time! couldn't we watch a movie without you yelling for no reason?" Vic said.

"uh! fight me, old man!" He scoffed

"alright, alright! Both of ya, shut it!" Debbie chuckled at them.

 

Half way through the movie, Brian got bored and started groping and kissing Justin, who was squirming in his lap and mewling quietly, making him hard.

He captured the blond's lips, slipping his tongue inside his warm mouth.

Justin let out a blissful sigh and ran his fingers through Brian's soft hair. loving the way Brian's soft tongue is sliding against his. 

"Cut it out, oI'llll turn off the movie!" Someone yelled angrily, making the couple turn their heads towards the asshole, frowning.

"Chill out, Ethan. No need to be all angry about it" Daphne shook her head at how spiteful Ethan is.

"Ha! I was about to slap one of 'em across the head. I hate when couples make out during a movie." Debbie laughed loudly "But Daphne's right, calm down, Hun" She added.

Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"This shit is boring! look!" Brian nodded his head towards Ted, who was trying to jerk off quietly, without anyone noticing, but failing miserably."Ted seems to enjoy looking at us more than the movie" He stated.

"Jesus, Ted! we've talked about this!" Daphne went over to Ted to confront him.

Justin grimaced while Brian laughed.

 

*****

 

After the movie ended, The guys are now scattered around the art room. Ted and Blake were messing around with the instruments along with some others. Emmett and Michael are Trying to draw Spiderman characters on the same canvas, arguing.And Brian was sitting on a stool badly drawing a huge penis across the white canvas, while Justin was carefully drawing Brians' huge penis on his canvas, adding every little detail to it.

"Now, let's see here" Sam, the art teacher, made his way around the patients who were drawing. He looked at Justin's' drawing, amused. "Wow! You must be an artist, then, right, boy?" He eyed the painting.

Justin blushed "Well, yeah sure" He shrugged.

 Sam nodded "yeah, yeah...Try something less inappropriate next time, eh?" 

Justin frowned at him

"Hey, Sammy! what about mine?" Brian held up his penis drawing, giving him a wry smile.

"You too, Brian!" The man left to look at the others drawings, shaking his head.

Justin felt his hand cramp. Frowning, he pressed it against his chest and massaged it with his left hand.

Brian, who'd noticed, but thought nothing of it, moved his stool closer to the young blond and stared at the drawing of his cock. "we're totally hanging that on our bedroom wall"

Justin smiled "really?"

"Then you can tell everyone you're hung" He leaned in and planted a juicy kiss on the blonds' sweet lips.

Justin giggled and locked his arms around brunet's neck pulling him in for another kiss, a deeper one.

Brian groaned and pulled away, and got up from the stool, scooping Justin up and rushing to their room.

 

Once they're inside, Brian shut the door and dropped the blond on the bed and climbed after him, kissing his neck.

"turn around." Brian whispered after stripping them both of their clothes.

Justin obliged. 

Brian began kissing and licking down the boys back to the skin right above his ass. He bit the blonds' right cheek hard, making Justin moan his name. He began sucking on the spot, making it red. He parted the boys' cheeks with his thumbs and dove in, plunging his tongue inside the blonds' hole, causing Justin to let out a squeak of surprise. He licked him open then pulled his tongue out. He kissed the boys' rosy fluttering pucker once, then inserted his index finger inside him.

"Oh! Brian, please! i want your cock" He sobbed "Now!" 

Brian chuckled and leaned up. "such a bossy bottom" He put on a condom and held the base of his cock. He rubbed his dick up and down the blonds' crack.

"Brian, stop teasing!" He whined "please..." He begged.

The brunet smirked and pressed his head against Justins' opening, he kissed the back of the blonds' neck before pushing inside him.

Justin curled his toes, moaning "Brian! Brian! uh! Uh! uh!" He panted.

Brian kept ramming into him, groaning. 

 

After they reached their orgasms, they lay down, with Justin snuggled up against Brian's chest, talking about nothing in particular. 

Ethan came in moments later, with a bandage roll in his hand. "Justin, time to change your bandages." He looked at the two being all cozy together, he frowned.

"Oh," Justin sat up with the blanket on his lap. He extended his arms towards Ethan and watched as he began changing the bandages.

As he was doing that, Brian's hand crept up the blonds' back, slowly brushing his hand up and down his back.

Justin squealed, arching his back away from Brian. "That tickles!" He turned his head to look at Brian, smiling.

"Sorry, kitten." The brunet couldn't help but smile back at him. _He was just so adorable. fuck! what is this boy doing to me?_

 

Justin reached an arm back and pinched Brian's thigh. Brian laughed and took a hold of the small soft hand.

"Uh, Justin could you- uh you arm-"

"shit!" Justin pulled his arm away from Brian and back to where it was. 

"It's a shame...seeing those ugly scars marking your beautiful pale skin." Ethan said, once he was done.

Justin stared at him, bewildered.

Brian got up from the bed, before quickly pulling on gray sweats, and glared at Ethan "That's none of your fucking business" He snarled.

"Brian.." Justin mumbled.

"Watch it, Kinney!" Ethan yapped "did you forget who you're talking two?!"

"Oh, i know exactly who i'm talking to, you piece of fucking-"

"Brian, stop!" Justin pulled at the brunets arm, trying to pull him back. But Brian snatched his arm back and got closer to Ethans face.

"Keep your distance, Kinney!" The short man said abruptly.

"What? you scared? huh? Are you scared of me, you fucking pussy!" He laughed menacingly. 

"Shut up, Brian!" The blond tried.

"BEN!" Ethan yelled out, pushing Brian against the wall.

"oh so you're calling for help, now? why?! You can't handle it yourself?" He raised his eyebrows.

"i'll fucking kill you, Kinney! You have no idea what i'm capable of." he growled quietly.

He was about to launch himself at Ethan, when Ben came rushing in, with two other guys.

"Hey!" The two took a hold of Brian before he could reach Ethan.

"Fuck!" Brian tried to push them away.

"Brian!" Justin screamed. "Don't hurt him!" He tried fighting the guards off of Brian.

"Justin, back off, or else!" Ben yelled at the blond making him flinch back.

"Fuck off of me!" Brian spat on Bens face.

"Jesus, Brian! You're leaving me no choice!" He stabbed the needle into the brunets arm, causing him to let out a short cry.

"NO!" Justin whimpered, as he curled up on the floor.

The guards took an unconscious Brian to seclusion.

sighing, Ben crouched down to Justin and put a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Justin, tell me what happened"

"if-if i tell you, would you g-get him out of there?" He sobbed softly.

"depends"

"It was E-Ethan's fault! He-he was being an asshole and pissed Brian o-off! He was saying s-stuff about how ugly i-i am" He sniffled and frowned at how stupid he sounded. "But he-he said that he'll kill him! a-and that...." He stopped talking when he felt extremely tired and tried ti control his breathing.

"Justin look at me" He whispered to the blond.

Justin looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Are you telling the truth?"

He nodded.

Ben sighed "Okay" He got up and went out to hear Ethan's side of the story.

 

Once he was outside, he saw the small blond sprint out of his room and to the door where Brian was kept, he sat down with his back against it.

Shaking his head, we walked over to Ethan "Mind telling me what happened back there?

Ethan shrugged "He was gonna attack me, Ben." He sighed. "You should've seen the look in his eyes. God, they were so...cold and animalistic" He shivered. "He was threatening me, saying shit like how he is going to kill me and how he has a shiv hidden somewhere."

Ben narrowed his eyes at him.

"C'mon, man! You gonna believe what Justin told you? He's nuts! He'll say anything for Kinney. Hell, Brian probably threatened the kid too, telling him to keep his mouth shut or else he'll cut him to pieces. You know Brian! You're not gonna believe someone crazy, right? _i'm_ telling the truth here" He blabbed.

Ben sighed, nodding "Alright"

"By the way, i smelled pot in there. We should search the room. I wouldn't be surprised if we found a shiv hidden somewhere inside." Ethan smiled smugly.

 

*****

 

Hours have passed, Justin was still sitting on the floor, he had his head leaned against the door, he was singing softly to Brian, who's sitting on the other side of the door, listening.

 

"Justin?"

Justin looked up and saw Daphne

"Hey" he rasped.

She smiled and sat down next to him.

"He won't be out until tomorrow."

"I don't care. i'll sleep here, on the floor" he muttered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Your whole body will cramp up." She chuckled "Come on, Debbie said you should eat dinner, or she would rip you a new one. Her words not mine" She patted his shoulder before getting up.

"Ok, i'll be there in a sec." He said, as he watched her leave.

"Speaking of cramps. When you were drawing back there, your hand started shaking. What was that?" Brians' voice suddenly echoed through the metal door.

"Well," He croaked before clearing his throat "I was bashed last year by my homophobic asshole classmate, Chris Hobbs, It like, fucked up my hand as well, y'know" He laughed, brokenly.

"Does that explain the scar on your temple?"

 _how did he notice it? the scar was barely visible._ "yeah..."

"That's fucked up" Brian sighed. "You're sleeping in bed, by the way. Unless you want wake up with a kink on your neck, which hurts like a bitch"

"You're right" The blond whispered, not really wanting to leave.

"SUNSHINE! if you don't get you bubble butt over her, i'll shove a canon up your ass!"

Justin smiled faintly and got up.

"Later," He said to Brian before walking away.

 

*****

 

Later that night, Both men were asleep, but not so soundly.

The blond was having nightmares about Chris Hobbs.

While the brunet is having one about his father.

Both triggered by their conversations they had earlier on.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter five will be up in a couple of weeks because of finals. thank you so much for reading! ily <3  
> sorry for any mistakes


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a fucking update, right? I tried. btw I edited the previous chapter but nothing major just some details and shit. I wanted this chapter to be kind of long so that's why it took me while to upload. I hope u enjoy.

 

 

 

_I pushed my way through the loud crowded store, frantically looking for...something. What the fuck am I looking for? Why can't I find it? I looked down, frowning at my empty basket. I screamed when I felt the handle of the basket burning through the palm of my right hand. I quickly threw it away from me and looked down at my palm. The skin was red and swollen. I winced in pain as I reached with my other hand to touch the burnt skin with my fingers. Yelping, I quickly pulled back my left hand and gagged when I noticed that my hand isn't the only thing I pulled back. A portion of melted skin stuck to my fingers that touched my disgusting burn blistered palm. My ears were ringing and my vision went blurry._

_"Fuck!" I yelled as I held the damaged palm to my chest, dragging my feet to the exit. When I saw the door, I hurriedly squeezed myself past the, for some reason, panicking people. I felt them shove me out the exit, making me fall onto my hands and knees. I screamed in pure pain when my burnt palm connected with the rough concrete. I rolled to my side, groaning and clutching my right hand. Tears spilled down my eyes as I felt the hot liquid pour out of my stinging palm. After a couple of tries, I finally managed to stand up, grunting the whole time._

_It was suddenly so quiet. Too quiet. What the fuck? I glanced back over my shoulder and widened my eyes. Where the fuck did the door go? I turned my head and looked around. I was in a dark alley. It's pitch black, I can't see shit! Fuck! I began running through the alley. All I could hear was the sound of my shoes hitting the concrete floor with each step. It felt like as if I was running for hours. I stopped abruptly when I heard the sharp cries of an infant. I looked down and jumped back, gasping, when I saw a naked baby completely covered in blood. My hands gripped my hair as I began panting heavily._

_"Shitshitshit!" I gasped as I stared down at the shrieking baby. I fell to my knees and yanked my shirt off, trying to wipe off as much blood as I could. once done, I gently scooped the bundle up in my arms and looked at it. It's a baby boy. Despite the blood streaks, his skin was pale. His eyes were so familiar. Beautiful baby blue eyes. I can see that he's blond. I let in a shaky breath as I slowly ran a swollen, trembling finger down his soft chubby cheek. The baby stopped whimpering and looked up at me. He smiled. Damn, why does he look like someone I know? The baby boy grabbed my finger in his small soft palm and giggled. I couldn't help but smile back._

_"Hey, sonny boy..." I cooed._

_"Dada!" The baby shrieked, laughing._

_My body tensed. What the fuck? He- what? This baby didn't look older than three days old, how the fuck did say that?_

_"D-dada? Shit! I mean- fuck! Crap! I-I'm not_ your _-" I stuttered, not knowing what the Hell Is going on. Sighing, I began to reach my hand to touch his face again, just to make sure if this shit is real or not, but stopped. My burnt hand was clutching a broken beer bottle. The hell? I tried to let go of it but my fingers weren't budging._

_"SHIT!" I hissed. The melted skin dried on the glass making it stick. I set the baby on the floor to try and pry open my fingers with my other hand. Wait...what? I-I can't seem to control my hands now! What the fuck?!_

_I watch as my left hand closed on top of the other. My arms raised above my head, aiming right down at the baby, who was looking at me curiously with his bright blue eyes._

_"Wait! Nononono!!" I tried lowering my arms away from the infant. Nothing. "FUCK!FUCK!FUCK!"_

_"Calm down, sonny boy." My head shot up at that voice. My eyes stared right into my fathers' cold dead ones._

_"Just do it! Trust me when I tell you, you wouldn't want another brat. The one you already have? Should've thrown him off a bridge!" He laughed menacingly. "You don't want them, sonny boy! They'll ruin your life! Just like you did. I never wanted your mother to give birth to you, you piece of shit! Your pathetic sister was enough! So, do us all a big, huge favor and put that little shit out of his misery. You're my son. You'll be just like I was to you, your sister, and your mother. And probably that little shit that was in her stomach. We all know what you did. You're a murderer. SO JUST DO IT, FAGGOT! You'll never be a good father. You fucking know it, Brian!" The old man yelled._

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted, shaking and sweating. Everything happened in slow motion when I felt my father grab my hands, which were still gripping the bottle and started to force it down in the baby's' direction, with ease. I was screaming so loud, begging him to stop, I was vibrating. I saw the sharp glass nearing my son's stomach-_

 

"NO!!" Brian shot up the bed, gasping for air. His sheets were soaked with sweat, his hair stuck in every direction; his heart was hammering against his chest. Shaking, he ran his hand down his tear stained face, feeling his sweaty palm against his cheeks, trying to control his breathing.

"Fuckin' nightmare" He whispered hoarsely. He put his hands down and looked at them, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that his right hand wasn't fried. "Fuck! The fuck was that?" He whispered to himself, sniffling.  _Whose baby was that? That wasn't Gus. It didn't look like him._

Brian turned his head to the metal door when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway, outside.

"Brian? Are you okay?" The soft, sweet, yet broken voice echoed through the door. Brian saw Justin's concerned blue eyes peeping through the slot. He sighed and lied back down on his side.

"Just fabulous," He said under his breath, eyes focusing on nothing.

 

Justin stood there for another couple of minutes before sighing and turning to leave. He had just woken up from a nightmare, himself. He has been lying in bed for almost an hour, thinking about it. It was one of those weird nightmares and not the scary ones. When he heard Brian yell 'NO!' he hurriedly but quietly made his way out to the room. He wanted to get in there and hold him so bad. His heart ached when he saw him. Although it was dark, he could still see that his love was tensed and struggling to breathe.

He pouted as he made his way to his room. Lying down on Brian's bed, he popped a pill in his mouth and a couple of minutes later, he felt himself starting to drift off.

 

*****

 

It's been two days since they threw Brian in the hole. Justin kept sitting by his door, talking, sometimes singing, or just...breathing. Brian would sometimes ignore him. Or at least tries to. He liked putting it that way, when the truth is that, Justin's voice was so soft and sweet like honey that he just shuts up just to listen. His voice seemed to sooth him for some reason.

Justin was making his way down the hall to get to where Brian's being kept when Lindsay stepped in front of him, making him come to a halt. He frowned for a second before looking at her, smiling.

"Hi, excuse me," He tried making his way around her when she stopped him with her arm.

"Justin, stop." She said, giving him a stern look. "I'm going to have to cut short your little visitations with Brian."

"What? Why? He needs me." He furrowed his eyebrows. "He's all alone in there!"

She shook her head, feeling irritated by the blond. "Brian doesn't 'need' you. Why would he? He's been doing this since he got here. He'll survive." The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "You have an appointment with the psychiatrist, Ms. Marcus" Her blush didn't go unnoticed when she said the name.

"Psychiatrist? Since when?!" He vociferated, making a face.

"Since your mother called" She raised her eyebrows.

"What? Did she call? When?! I need to speak to her!" He exclaimed and turned to the direction of where the phones are located.

Lindsay, once again, stopped him, by grabbing his thin arm. "She called us this morning, Justin. She said that you need to talk about your problems to make it easier for you, and her." She tried to explain.

"Problems?! Easier? I don-" He began complaining

"Justin! Do you not want to get out of here?!" She interrupted, glowering at him. She was getting tired of him.

Justin blinked and stared at her, blankly.

_I do. But not without Brian._

She sighed, annoyed. "Come on. Don't make me force you."

The blond boy nodded his head. Too tired to argue. Sighing, he followed the nurse to the shrink's office.

 

*****

 

Brian sat on the floor after taking a piss in the toilet in the corner of the room. His back against the wall, eyebrows furrowed.  _What's taking him so long? He usually comes around this time._  He shook his head.  _What the fuck am I thinking? It's not like his life is based on me. He's young. Too young for me. He's free to do whatever the fuck he wants. Sure I don't mind his company. It's actually a bit sweet. But he has other stuff to do._  Brian tried convincing himself. He sighed, bored out of his mind. He absentmindedly started bumping his head repeatedly against the wall behind him.

 

*****

 

"I told you, there's nothing wrong with me! Every fucking teenager tried to attempt suicide! It's not a big deal." He growled.

"Justin, it is a big a deal. A huge deal. I know you had problems in the past. Maybe you still do. So talk to me about them. Let me help you. Talking helps, Justin." The brunette woman tried to persuade him.

"Why? Why would I talk to you? Shrinks are fucking lying ass bitches! They get paid to lie! You just say what I want to hear and then...and then... "He trailed off, tears sprang to his eyes. His breath came in short gasps.

"There you go. You're angry. Let it out...it's okay. Too bad the hour is almost over. But I think we're getting somewhere" She gave him a tight smile.

He gave her a dirty look and jumped off the couch. He headed to where Ben was, outside the office door.

"You done?" Ben asked, smiling warmly at the blond.

"Oh, I'm so fucking done" He snapped, walking beside Ben.

Ben cackled "Easy, boy" He put a hand on Justin's back and escorted him back to his room.

 

Lindsay snuck inside the office, giving Melanie a flirty smile. "Hey" She greeted the brunette.

"Hey, Linds" She smiled back as she sorted her papers.

"So, did Justin give you a hard time? I heard that he had problems with his old therapist." Lindsay bit her lip.

Melanie shook her head, sighing. "He kept complaining about solitude and how 'shrinks are pathetic liars'" She smirked. "I mean, it's good that he's letting his frustration out. I'll admit it'll take time before he actually talks about his problems." She opens her desk drawers and placed the papers inside. "The way he's complaining, though" She laughed. "Has he been hanging out with Brian or something?" She snorted.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "He's more than hanging out! Can you believe this? I actually caught Brian cuddling with him! Unbelievable!" She scoffed.

"You're right. Unbelievable." Melanie agreed with a bored expression.

Lindsay sighed. "Justin's only gonna end up with a broken heart, which will cause even more problems for us. I think we should put them in separate rooms," she complained.

"Oh, calm down, Linds. So what if you caught them wrapped around each other?" She shook her head then smirked. "Speaking of...come here" She crooked her finger in her direction.

Lindsay giggled and slowly walked towards her. "Oh, Mel..."

 

*****

 

"Hey, how was the session with the wonderful Dr. Dyke?" Blake asked once he saw Justin walk over to the couch.

"Wonderful" His voiced dripped with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes, sighing and throwing himself down the couch, dramatically.

"Aw, what happened, princess?" Asked Emmett, as he played with his plush bunny.

"Nothing!" Justin scoffed.

Emmett smirked.

"Well,-" Justin started.

"There we go" Emmett chuckled.

"-She acts like she's known me all my whole life! She thinks that me talking to her would solve all my problems? Yeah, my ass! Let's say I talked about said, problems. What's she gonna do? I know, spurt out a bunch of bullshit lies, that's what!" He kept ranting.

"Well, duh! That's what shrinks do, Justin. You need to calm down." Blake said, looking the young blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck off! God!" Justin scoffed, stomping off to his room.

"What the fuck's up his ass?" Ted muttered.

"Exactly! Nothing!" Emmett yelled excitedly "Anger is one of the sex withdrawal symptoms!" He exclaimed.

"Really, Em? Sex withdrawal symptom?" Ted laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious, Teddy!" He whined, throwing the plush toy at his friend. "He hasn't been fucked since Brian got thrown in the hole! It's been what? Three days maybe?"

"Emmett's probably right" Blake shrugged. "I mean, it's like...a craving?"

"Yes! It happened to me once. This guy fucked me for a whole week then he suddenly stopped coming over. I was sexless for maybe...three weeks. I think. But anyway, I got angry at everyone and everything! So it was obviously a withdrawal symptom." Emmett said, giving them a, 'It's obvious and you're idiots', look.

"Yeah, he'll get over it" Blake nodded.

"If he didn't, then they better let Brian out or else hell will probably break loose." Ted shuddered.

Emmett laughed.

"An angel  _did_ turn into the devil once. Why not again?"

 

*****

 

Justin sat on his bed with his sketchbook. He stared at the drawing of him and Brian having sex together, smiling faintly. Closing his sketchbook, he lied down on the bed about to pull down his sweats to pleasure himself when someone entered the room. He jumped at the sound of the door opening and quickly sat back up.

"Ethan! You scared me." He put a hand on his chest, feeling the fast beats of his heart.

"Shit, I did? Sorry." He chuckled "I should've knocked" He awkwardly pointed at the door behind him with his thumb.

"Yeah...What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ouch! Well, it's good to see you too!" Ethan feigned hurt.

"Oh, Sorry. Um-" Justin started to sweat nervously.

"Hey! I was just kidding" Ethan laughed and sat next to the blond. "Anyway, I came here to apologize for what happened last time..." He looked down, looking almost ashamed.

Justin swallowed. "For what exactly?"

"For commenting about your scars." Ethan inhaled, not liking what he was about to say. "Brian was right" He cleared his throat. "It wasn't any of my business. I shouldn't have...uh, I'm sorry, Justin. I just had a bad day..." The curly haired man looked into the blond's eyes, the corners of his lips turned down.

"Oh, Ethan..." Justin felt bad for the guy. "But it's been days. Why now?" Justin asked.

Ethan shrugged. "Honestly, I was thinking" _...about you._  But he wouldn't say that. "Please, tell me, do you forgive me? I wouldn't be able to rest If you didn't" He held the blond's soft, delicate hands, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Justin nodded, bug-eyed. "I-I forgive you..." He said in a small voice.

"Oh! Thank, God! Thank you, Justin. I know I've been acting a bit, as much I hate saying it, creepy towards you, but I'm sorry, I just...I couldn't help it..." Ethan legit blushed. "I couldn't help how beautiful you are. Shit! Here I go again! I swear I'm not like this. It's just you drive me crazy" He slapped a hand to his forehead, chuckling a bit. "Fuck! I can't stop!"

Justin was giggling "It's okay. That was sweet, Ethan. Thank you" He smiled sadly at him. "But...I have a boyfriend, Ethan. I love Brian" He bit his bottom lip.

"Brian?! Boyfriend? Are you sure?" Ethan gave the blond a pitying look. "Everyone here who knows Brian knows that he doesn't do boyfriends. Shit, look I'm not telling what to do but I'm just warning you...He'll break your heart. Take my advice, be careful around him. He's dangerous. Really dangerous. Anyway, I have to go." With that, he got up and left, but not before giving the blond a quick peck on the cheek.

Justin frowned as he watched him leave.  _I mean...Brian never confirmed us being boyfriends or anything but still, how dare talk about him like that? Brian's sweet. So sweet. Just like the first time we made love. God, I miss him so much. I miss his big, thick cock inside me...mmm..._

His cock twitched when he thought about their first time. He smiled and bit his lip at the memory. Lying back down, he silently prayed that no one, except Brian, would barge in here again. He pulled the sweats down his legs along with his white briefs. He spread his thighs wide open and reached a hand down to his cock. He sighed when his index finger touched his slit, where a bead of cum has formed. He circled his pink, wet, sensitive head with his finger as his left hand traveled up from his stomach to his chest. He pinched his nipple, moaning softly, rolling the pink tit between his fingers. His right hand brushed down the length of his penis and grabbed his base. He whimpered as he pulled on his nipple while his right hand slowly stroked up and down his wet, dripping cock.

 _Oh, God...I wish Brian was here...I want him here, touching me, sucking on my nipples..._ He moaned. His chest heaved as he felt himself getting close. His body shone with sweat. His left hand reached up to move his hair away from his sweaty face. He let go of his cock and reached down, hand brushing his balls. He began fondling them gently for a bit. Justin raised his knees towards his chest, making his feet lift off the mattress. He reached lower and mewled softly as his fingers rubbed hard against his tight puckered hole. He dropped his left hand down to his cock and began jerking his meat.  _Fuck! It's been a while since anything has been inside me...I missed Brian so much. I missed his cock. I missed the feeling of his big, fat cock filling me up. Or his soft tongue lapping against me...God, I love it! I love getting fucked nice hard by a cock; the bed almost breaks from the strong thrusts. I want Brian so bad._

"Briaan..." The blond whimpered quietly. His right hand reached up to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, swirling his tongue around them, making them nice and wet. After soaking them, he reached back down and pressed the tip of his index finger against his anus. He squealed when he quickly shoved it inside him, his toes curled. His left hand picked up the pace as he pulled at his wet, pink erect penis, biting his lip hard to keep himself from moaning loudly, he began panting through his nose when he imagined that it was Brian's fingers inside him instead of his. Two of his fingers pumped in and out of his tight, moist channel, letting out a quiet mewl each time he brushed against his sweet spot.

A minute passed of him gasping Brian's name as he tugged his leaking cock and jabbed his fingers against his prostate, wishing that had something bigger inside him. His face twisted in pleasure when he shot his load all over himself. He kept going until he felt himself shaking and quivering from over stimulation. Groaning, he let go of his dick and slowly pulled his fingers out of his sore gaping hole. He smiled when he felt his anus flutter. His body glistened from the sweat. His breath still hitching. He thought about stealing the dildo from the guy in the room next to Emmett's'. He heard Emmett talk about how spotted one under his bed. He winced and shook his head. _No, bad idea. Wouldn't wanna risk catching a disease or something. Brian's cock would be enough. IF he kept himself from getting in trouble._

He sat up, grabbing a sock that was lying around on his bed and used it as a cum rag. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost dinner time, which means someone will be coming in here in any second to remind him. He quickly stood up from the bed and pulled on his briefs, not bothering with the sweats since 'his' long knit sweater goes down past his crotch. He played with his hair a bit, ruffling it out then combing it with his fingers.

Daphne opened the door. "Dinner!" She winked at him and left.

He blushed furiously. __Shit! Did she hear me? Was I too loud? I hope not.__ He cringed and made his way to the day room to eat.

 

*****

 

2 hours later,

 

"DEBORAH! I've learned my lesson, okay? No triggering the staff! Get me the _FUCK_ out if here!" Brian yelled, slamming his fist against the metal door, creating a loud echo.

 

She appeared within Brian's view. "Did you just fucking call me Deborah?" Debbie looked genuinely hurt.

Brian shrugged. "I got your attention didn't I?" He rolled his lips inwards.

Debbie chuckled, amused, muttering "Asshole"

"So, when the fuck do I get out of this hell hole?" He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"If you mean this hospital, then, Honey, I got bad news for ya. You can't just threaten the staff like that! How many times do I have to tell you? Christ! I know you hate being in that Godforsaken room! You have to behave, Brian!" She vented.

He rolled his hazel eyes. "Are you done lecturing me?" He fake pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

Debbie sighed and unlocked the door, letting the man out. "You're so stubborn, you know that?" She stated, shaking her head. 

"Thanks. By the way, I'd like to request a razor!" He shouted over his shoulder, scratching his stubble. He made his way to his room, grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom.

 

 

Ten minutes later, he was fresh and clean, with a towel wrapped around his hips, standing in front of the mirror above the sink, shaving. Debbie was watching him shave from the chair against the wall. He caught a glimpse of blond hair through the mirror. His smile lit up the damn bathroom, his bright blond hair was messy. He was biting his nail, blushing, looking a bit shy. He was wearing a familiar blue sweater that was probably twice his size with the collar slipping from his skinny shoulder and the end of the sweater reached his bare thighs...

"Enjoying yourself, Deb?" He smirked. 

"Shut up, asshole" The red head cackled. 

He caught a glimpse of blond hair through the mirror. His smile lit up the damn bathroom, his bright blond hair was messy. He was biting his nail, blushing, looking a bit shy. He was wearing a familiar blue knit sweater that was probably twice his size with the collar slipping from his skinny shoulder and the end of the sweater reached his bare thighs... _He looks so adorable. Fuck! I just want to fuck him in it. Wait a minute..._

 

"Is that  _my_ sweater you're wearing?" He raised an eyebrow.

The raised eyebrow made the blond blush a shade darker. "Sorry, it looked so warm and it also smelled nice. I couldn't help myself..." He avowed, scratching his arm and looking right into the brunet's eyes through the mirror, sucking his lower lip.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't look through my shit, sunshine. I'm gonna have to spank you for being a naughty little boy." Brian smirked, licking his lips.

"Says the guy who just got out of solitude." Justin smiled smugly. He shrugged and walked towards the handsome brunet. "I said I was sorry. Hey...you missed a spot." He poked Brian's wet cheek with his finger.

"I'm not even done-"

"Here, I'll do it" He interrupted and jumped up to sit on the counter and grabbed the razor from Brian's hand. He sat with Brian between his legs.  _one of my favorites positions._ He thought.

"Hey! I'm fully capable of doing it myself, Blondie." He said. His pupils dilating as he stared into Justin's electric blue eyes.

"I know you are," Justin said softly and gave the brunet a small juicy kiss on his lips, feeling the shaving cream sticking on his own face. He continued to shave Brian when he pulled back.

 _Dammit!_ Brian bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at how cute the blond boy is. "Just don't nick me" His lips stretched into a small smile. His hand moved to the boy's smooth thigh and squeezed.

"Don't move!" Justin furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on his task.

"Alright, jeez..." He tried his best not to move his lips as he said that. His hand traveled up the young blond's thigh, reaching for his underwear.

"Brian..." Justin breathed, biting his plump bottom lip. "You're making it hard for me not to cut you!" He whined.

"What? I'm not doing anything" He said, giving Justin a fake innocent look. "Besides, you're almost done."

"Did I just hear the word 'cut'? Debbie asked, smirking at the two.  _I've never seen Brian this happy before._

"Don't worry, Deb, we're done here," Justin said as he wiped the extra shaving cream on Brian's cheeks and jaws. Jumping down once he was done.

Debbie took the razor and left. "See ya!"

Brian unwrapped the towel from around his waist and tossed it in the basket. He smirked when he saw the blond practically drooling at the sight of his beautiful naked form.

"You like?" He teased.

"Duh! I love," Justin replied, smiling. He moved closer to his Adonis and ran a hand down the strong, tanned chest, biting his lip.

Brian placed his hands on Justin's hips and pulled him close. He lowered his head and captured the blond's delicious lips in a passionate kiss. Both men moaned into each other's mouths as their hands groped and caressed whatever body parts their hands could reach. The brunet clutched the boy's waist and tugged him up against him so that he was standing on his tip toes with his arms linked around his neck. Brian licked the blond's lips and shoved his tongue inside Justin's warm, hot mouth. Justin was breathless by the time Brian spun him around and bent him over the counter, pulling his briefs down his legs and shoving the sweater up, scrunching it around his chest. 

"Mmmfuck! Fuck me, Brian! please! I missed you so much...Fuck me!" He said between puffs of breath.

Brian leaned down and kissed the back of the boy's neck. "I know, baby. I know..." He whispered in his deep husky voice, making a shiver run down the blond's spine. He put a hand on Justin's back and slowly moved it down to his ass. He took his time to squeeze and knead the white round cheeks before slipping his fingers down the crack and into rather wet and opened hole. He stopped when he felt how loose Justin was. He looked at Justin's face through the mirror in front of them and saw that he was already staring back. Brian raised an eyebrow as he slowly fingered the blond's hole, making Justin moan softly.

"I fingered myself, about two hours ago...uh..yeah...and um-fuck right there! Thought about how much I've missed your fat cock...Imagined it was you who was playing inside my hole...Fuck! Ah! Brian!" He whimpered as Brian molested his hole with three of his long fingers.

"Shit! You did, didn't you? Fuck, you masturbated in a room where anyone could've walked in on you with your fingers up your tight asshole? such a naughty boy." He swatted Justin's butt cheek with his left hand and stabbed the blond's bundle of nerves with his other.

Justin sobbed and curled his toes when he felt the sharp sting of the slap. "You're literally fingering me- Fuck! Yes yes! Uh....In the bathroom where- Shit!...where there's no locks and anyone could come in at any-Oh! mm..second..." His giggle turned into a gasp when he felt Brian give him another slap on his ass.

"Smart-ass..." Brian chuckled "Don't ruin the fuckin' mood, little boy" He pinched the flushed cheek and earned a squeak from the blond. He continued to prod the hot, tight hole making Justin squirm and pant.

"Brian! Please, fuck me! stop teasing! Fuck me, now!" Justin begged and demanded at the same time. Sweat trickling down his face and back as he gripped the edge of the sink.

Brian pulled out his fingers and reached for the pocket of his jeans which were folded on the counter. He shoved a hand inside the pockets and found them both empty. "Fuck! I don't have any fucking condoms left!" He growled "FUCK!" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Justin huffed "Fuck that! We don't need them...We're both negative. Just fuck m-"

Brian interrupted him by barking out a laugh. "You want me to fuck you bareback? Feel my naked cock sliding in and out of your tight little hole?" He grabbed the blond hair and pulled Justin's back against his chest and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Mmm...Do it!" Justin gasped as he ground his ass against Brian's bare dick.

Brian let go of Justin and started pulling on his jeans and t-shirt. "You fucking idiot.  _Never_ let anyone fuck you without a condom." He hissed, jaw muscles twitching.

Justin pouted and blushed, feeling embarrassed. Nodding, he put on his underwear and smoothed down his shirt.  

"Hey..." Brian lifted the blond's chin with his fingers and looked him in the eyes. "You're young. You're going to leave for someone your age. I don't- Fuck...I don't want you getting sick, Justin." He leaned down and pecked Justin's pouty lips. 

"What are you talking about? I'd rather put up with you than be with some dumb kid! You're not just anyone!" He exclaimed, looking up at the brunet.

Brian shook his head. "I'm gonna go find some condoms and then I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress, okay?" He nuzzled his nose against Justin's.

Justin clung onto Brian's torso. "I'm sorry for being stupid" His voice muffled against his chest.

Brian rubbed the blond's back and kissed the top of his head. "Go on to the bedroom. I'll be back with condoms" He pulled back and winked at Justin, making him smile brightly.

 

*****

 

 

He was sitting on his bed, next to a pile of condoms, poking a hole into one condom out of boredom, he planned on throwing it away later, though. He heard a knock and threw the broken condom into the pile and hid them under his pillow. "What?!" He yelled at whoever's outside his door.

Brian opened the door and slipped inside, smiling. "Hey, Toddy! Good to see you, again. I need condoms." 

"What? I just gave you some! Don't tell me you used up all of them on that twink!" Todd frowned.

Brian shrugged "That's not your business. And plus..." He threw four pills on the bed.

Todd glared at Brian, quickly snatching the pills and grabbed a handful of condoms, giving them to Brian. "Here, asshole!" He growled.

"Thanks, Toddy." He smirked, stuffing the condoms inside his pocket and left the room. He made his way to his room and once inside, he saw his blond boy naked on his bed, ass up in the air all ready and opened.

"Fuck, baby boy...The things you do to my cock." He bit lip and stripped out of his clothes before grabbing a condom and sheathing his penis. He got on the bed and leaned down so that he'd face to face with Justin's ass. 

"Brian...Did you get the condom?" Justin asked, hoping he did.

"Yeah," Brian replied as he swiped his tongue against the wet hole, earning a loud moan from the blond.

"Fuck, Brian!" Justin whimpered as he gripped the sheets in his fists.

Brian sucked and lapped against the delicious pink hole for one minute then pulled back, making Justin sob. Before Justin could complain, Brian shoved his cock inside his tight ass.

"Oh shit!! Brian! Brian, yesyesyes!!! Fuck me hard! Please..." Justin begged, sweat covering his body.

Brian grabbed Justin's hips tight and fucked into the blond's hot clenching hole, groaning.

 

*****

 

Three hours later,

 

Daphne was on her way to give the boys their pills when she heard moaning.  _please tell me it's not what I think it is._ she slowly opened the door and gasped, eyes widening at the sight in front of her.The first thing she saw was bouncing, lily white ass cheeks. She blinked, stunned. 

Justin was straddling Brian as his ass jumped up and down the older man's dick. all she could hear was moaning and skin slapping against skin.

She cleared his throat.

"Oh, shit! Fuck!" Justin yelled, startled. He quickly rolled down to his side, clutching the blanket and covering his naked body. He stared at Daphne with a horrified expression.

"Christ, Daphne" Brian mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, you guys are _so_ lucky that  _I'm_ the one who walked in on you. Fucking." She chuckled as she stepped inside, handing them their pills.

"You scared me, Daph! My heart is beating faster than...I don't know! Something that's like, super fast!!" Justin complained, panting.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with? Wow...I must've really fucked your brains out" Brian laughed.

"Fuck off" Justin tried acting mad but ended up giggling.

They tossed the pills in their mouth.

Daphne smiled and rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, you don't want Stockwell knowing about this. You should be careful. someone might snitch." She sighed and left.

"Who's socksmell?" Justin continued giggling, feeling high from getting fucked three hours straight.

"Jim Stockwell? He's an asswipe who thinks he runs this place. Pretending to be Mr.Boss" Brian rolled his eyes. "Also fuck him." He spits the pills and looked at Justin. "What?" He frowned

Justin gave him the same look of when Daphne walked in on them fucking.

"Shit. You swallowed them, didn't you?" Brian looked up, praying for whatever's out the to just take his soul already.

Justin nodded slowly. "Sorry" He mumbled. "You can fuck me while I'm sleeping if you want!" Justin gave him a sheepish smile.

Brian chuckled. "Fuck it" He swallowed the pills and pulled his blond close to him, wrapping his arms around Justin's slim frame.

Justin smiled and snuggled against the warm body. He rested his head against Brian's heart, listening to the calming heart beats.

They stayed tangled against each other until sleep took over.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized i keep ending the chapters with them falling asleep lmao. anyways. I love comments. attack me.


	6. #6

 

 

"Fuck off, Michael; we're not watching Spiderman again!" The young blond exclaimed, throwing the VHS tape at the direction of a fuming Michael, causing everyone in the room to stare at him in shock at what's happening right now.

"What?" Michael said, in the calmest voice, he even made Brian, The big bad wolf, nervous.

"Justin-" Brian tried warning him.

"You heard me! We've watched that movie like, a million times now." Justin shrugged his shoulder and looked through the movies, completely oblivious to the death glare that he's receiving from Michael. "Ooh! How about we watch 'Yellow Submarine'? God, I loved that movie! It has alway-AH!" Justin yelped when he felt a hard object hit the side of his head, tears stung his eyes from the strong hit. He began panting when he got flashbacks of the bashing. He clutched his throbbing head, face twisted in pain.

"SHIT! Jesus Christ, Michael!" Brian got up, shoving Michael on the floor and rushed towards the hurting blond, wrapping an arm around his small waist and a hand on top of Justin's hands that were rubbing on his sore head, checking for blood.

"Michael!" Debbie yelled at her son.

"It-it's okay, Brian. It didn't really hurt. I-I'm okay..." Justin tried reassuring the Brunet but failing miserably.

"Didn't hurt? My ass..." Brian muttered, moving the smaller hands away to examine the damage, relieved when he didn't see any thick red liquid pouring out of the blond head. "You are  _SO_  lucky he isn't bleeding, Michael! Because I swear to-"

"Brian, shut up! Michael, apologize to Sunshine!" Debbie shouted at Michael, looking at him with disappointment filling her eyes. "I'm  _very_  disappointed, Michael!" She shook her head, ashamed of her son's actions.

"But, ma! He started it!" Michael whined, stomping his foot like a little kid.

Justin's mouth dropped, "Fuck, Michael! What's wrong with you?! Why did you do that? It's just a freakin' movie!" Justin cried out, pushing the Brunet's hand away from him and continued to rub at his aching spot. 

Emmett sighed, "Oh, honey...To Michael; It's more than a movie. Especially when it comes to Spiderman. When he said we're watching it, there's no arguin'. This also happened with Jason over there" Emmett nodded his head towards a dirty blond guy who's sitting on a chair, biting his nails

Jason raised his head, looking around, alarmed when he heard his name being said. "He-He's coming for me! He's gonna kill me...I can feel it! He's close..." He mumbled, curling up into a ball and rocked back and forth while frantically looking around.

Brian rolled his eyes "He thinks someone's after him." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Looking worriedly down at Justin, he said, "Are you okay? Do you need to see the doctor?" He frowned to himself.

"Brian, I'm okay. It just hurts a bit, no big deal..." Justin assured the taller man, rubbing his firm chest in order to calm him. He looked over at Debbie when he heard her confronting a sulking Michael. He watched the dark haired man as he approached him, looking down in, what looks like...Shame.

Pouting, Michael lifted his head and looked straight at Justin. "I'm sorry for hitting you, Justin. I-I didn't mean to..." He sighed, looking guilty.

Justin nodded, puffing his chest out, glaring at him, "I guess I'll forgive you. Just don't do it again." He said and raised his eyebrows when he saw Michael nod and suck on his thumb.

 

"So, are we gonna watch a movie or..." Vic said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, shut it, Vic. You're here just for the popcorn! You know damn well you have access to the TV whenever the fuck you feel like watching." Debbie cackled, throwing a popcorn at her brother.

"Yes, but movie night is different! Like you said, POPCORN!" Vic gave his sister a 'duh' look and caught the popcorn in his mouth.

"Alright, alright, now let's see here..." Debbie said, picking up a random movie, "Guess we're watching 'The little mermaid'" She inserted the tape and set down two big bowls of popcorn on the large coffee table.

 

Brian was about to pull his blond boy onto his lap but frowned when Justin walked over Jason's table and sat down. The brunet raised his eyebrow and settled back on the couch, blanking staring at the wall.  Totally fine. No problem.  _Fuck this movie._ Brian thought.

Making himself comfortable on the wooden chair, Justin looked over at Jason, who was staring at him with a suspicious look on his face, making Justin shift and feeling a tad bit awkward. "Hey..."

Jason slammed his palms on the table, causing the blond to flinch, he tried to convince him, "You have to believe me! His name is Kenneth. You have to warn them! I tried telling Debbie but she just wouldn't believe me! He's- Oh, God!" Jason grabbed his hair and silently started praying.

"Who's Kenneth? Why do you think he's after you...?" Justin asked, looking at the shaking boy, curiously.

"He's Kenneth!" Jason snapped at the younger man. "I don't  _think_ he's after me, I  _know_  !" He wheezed, scratching furiously at his arms.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you..." Justin said, a little confused and slumped back against his seat. He focused on the movie.

 

*****

 

Twenty minutes into the movie, Lindsay put a hand on Justin, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? What?" Justin frowned when he tore his eyes away from the screen to look up at her, not appreciating the disturbance.

"Justin, your parents are here..." 

"What! Really? Where are they?" He interrupted and got up, looking over at the empty hallway.

"...They're at Dr. Marcus office." She inhaled, rolling her eyes. "Come with me, please" She turned and headed out towards the office with Justin in tow.

 

 

 

When he got in, he saw his parents sitting awkwardly on the couch, each on one end. Justin sat across from them, cross-legged, and smiled. "Hey, mom...Dad." He nodded hello.

"Hello, Honey, How've you been? Oh, I missed you." His mother said putting a hand on her chest, looking sadly at her son

"I'm-I'm fine. I thought you were going to Holland." His supposed question turned out cold and more like a statement.

"Oh...Yes, but in two weeks, dear." She said, smiling at her beautiful son. 

"Justin, is it true that you're gay?" His father spat, scowling.

"Craig! He just got here!" Jennifer gasped.

"I need to know, Jennifer! And just  _what_  have you been doing in there?! Are you letting those crazy perverts touch you?! Made you think you're queer?" Craig hissed, making his son shrink in his seat.

Melanie cleared her throat, "Mr. Taylor I understand you're trying to protect your son but I can assure you that if Justin was being touched without his permission-" 

"It's not about 'his permission'! My son is no queer!" The old man yelled.

"Craig, calm down, please! We didn't come here to talk about our son's sexuality! It has  _nothing_  to with it!" Jennifer glared at her ex-husband.

"Mom, I can't believe you told him!" Justin complained. "And plus, I've been 'queer' since  _before_  I got here!"

"He's your father, Hun, he has to know." Jennifer tried to reason.

Craig let out a groan and glared at his son. "You're just confused! You are  _NOT_ gay! Jesus," He looked at Melanie and snarled "He doesn't get out until you fix him! Until he knows he not queer!"

Before Melanie can open her mouth, Justin yelled, "Deal with it, Dad, I'm gay! I'm your queer son! I love cock! I love taking it up the ass-" Before their son could continue, Craig got up from his seat and slapped his son across the face with a loud smack that Justin's head whipped back.

"CRAIG! How  _dare_ you!" Jennifer cried out, pulling Craig away from Justin and the fussed over her son, trying to look at his bruised cheek.

Justin pushed her away. "I'm fine, mom! It didn't hurt." He sniffled, 

"Should I call security?" Melanie said, her hand ready on the phone.

"Don't bother, I'm leaving!" Craig stormed out of the office.

"I-I'm very sorry about that..." Jennifer apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, Mrs. Taylor, It wasn't your fault. Justin, are you alright? Would you like an ice pack?" Melanie asked Justin, looking at him with concern and sympathy filling her eyes.

"I'm alright. I'll get the ice pack later..." He mumbled, curling up.

Jennifer rubbed a hand on her son's shoulder. "He'll understand. Give him time." She smiled soothingly when she saw him nod, but then frowned when she realized that he's probably blaming himself. "Honey, it's not your fault, okay? We had problems way back before...everything happened" She promised. "Molly asked about you..."

Justin nodded. "Tell her I said hi. Mom, you said that you met a guy...Tell me about him" Justin looked at his mother, who tucked a blond strand behind his ear.

"His name is Tucker-"

"Tucker?!" Justin laughed tiredly at the name.

"Oh, shut it!" Jennifer smiled. "I met him at a parent-teacher conference at Molly's school. He was a friend at first but after the divorce and everything else...We just...Started dating" She kept smiling and stroking her son's long locks.

Justin frowned. "Gross! I can't believe it! You'd  _just_ gotten a divorce, mom! Isn't it a bit early to start dating? How old is he?" He grumbled, playing with a hole in his old worn out jeans in the knee area.

"I know, sweetie but I really like him and it's just dating. He's twenty-three..." She said with a wary expression.

"HOLY SHIT! TWENTY-THREE?!" Justin screamed, jaw dropping.

Melanie felt awkward and left out.  _Should I slowly get out of here?_

Jennifer jumped. "Justin! Don't scream like that!"

"Please tell me that I misheard that. You mean thirty-two?" Justin raised his eyebrows.

"No, Justin, he's twenty-three-"

"Holy motherfucking fuck! I can't believe my boyfriend is older than my mother's" He whispered to himself without realizing it.

"Oh, God, Justin! could you stop swearing like that? You're wors-" She paused, before continuing, "Wait, what? Justin, sweetie, you have a boyfriend?" His mother said, frowning.

"shit." His mother raised an eyebrow. "I mean crap." She nodded. "I-I...Well...He's...Shit!" He got up and ran out the office, only to be stopped by Ben grabbing his arm.

"And where do you think you're going, mister?" Ben smirked at the young blond. "Something happened? We talked about you lashing out every time your mother visits." He looked at the blond, encouraging him to go back inside and stop running away.

Justin sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'm being a silly faggot, right now" He said before returning back to the office, looking at the ground.

"Justin, it's okay. You don't have to talk about that right now." His mother said. She was actually worried about whom her son is dating and that he's older than Tucker. The question is...how old? Where did he meet him...What did they do together...? She sighed and patted the spot beside her for her son to sit down.

"Thanks, mom..." He took a seat, scratching his nose.

"Your mother's right, Justin. You don't have to talk about boyfriends right now, but you do have to talk about your feelings and what's bothering you. Remember, the quicker you respond to treatment, the sooner you're gonna get out." Melanie stated, intertwining her fingers on top of her desk.

Justin looked up, startled. He forgot Melanie was in the room.

"Oh, so his release depends on him talking during therapy? We'll that's simple, right, sweetheart?" She looked at her son, desperately, "Justin, please tell me that you've been talking." She sighed when her son didn't respond to her. "Dr. Marcus, It's just depression, can't you give him pills or something? What am I going to tell his grandmother? He has to get out of here soon!" She pleaded the therapist.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Taylor, but these things need time. More than two weeks..." Melanie smiled apologetically at the blonde woman. 

Justin scoffed. "First of all, I'm fine; I don't have any secrets to spill! Second, why soon? What's in two weeks? I already sent Nana a card, so don't worry that'll keep her from asking about me. Or am I an embarrassment to you, now?" Justin spat, crossing his arms.

"God, no, Justin, You're not an embarrassment! You know I love you." She sighed. "I want to take you to Holland with me for the summer..." She held her son's hands in hers as she said that.

Justin's face was priceless, his mouth agape, and eyes as big as saucers.

"Justin...There's a great art museum there!" Jennifer pursed her lips, silently hoping that her son isn't about to have a panic attack. "Honey, say something..." 

Justin pulled his hands away from his mother's grasp "Who the fuck says that I'm going with you?  To fucking Holland! Are you crazy!?" He yelled.

"Justin! That's no way to talk to your mother! Watch your language, young man!" Jennifer frowned at her son's foul mouth.

"What about Molly? Are you talking her too?" He asked, ignoring his mother's demand.

"Molly will be staying with your father for a bit and then she'll spend the rest of the summer with Nana" She answered.

"Fuck that! Why do  _I_  get to go? To spend the rest of my summer with that young boyfriend of yours?! God, mom! Twenty-three!" He snorted. "What if I get out early and you're not here?" He huffed out a breath, running a hand through his soft blond hair.

Jennifer sighed, knowing her son wouldn't be able to get out in less than two weeks. " _When_  you get out early..." She raised her brows, enunciating the 'when'. "You'll go stay with Grandma"

Justin rolled his eyes.

 

*****

 

Brian's head was on Michael's lap, eyes closed thinking about nothing and everything. His long legs over Vic and Emmett's thighs. "This shit's boring! Couldn't we watch a James Dean movie?" He complained, slapping Michael's belly. 

"Hey!" Michael laughed, "Ma picked this movie, not me. And you aren't even watching this, so stop whining." He said as he stroked Brian's silky brown hair, loving the attention his best friend is giving him. He was kinda jealous of how cozy the blond is with his Brian, but he decided not to be a huge bitch about it. Maybe just a little bit...

"Whatever, Mikey, toss me some popcorn." He said, opening his mouth.

Michael grabbed a handful and shoved them into Brian's mouth.

Brian choked, "Mmmff!! mmfffumm!!!" He sat up quickly spitting popcorn everywhere, coughing. "Jesus! Michael, you fucking retard! I said  _some_  popcorn, not the whole fucking bowl!" He growled at Michael who was astounded. He cleared his throat, trying to get the small stuck bits out. 

"Sorry..." Michael said, obviously stifling a laugh.

"Holy fuck! Are you okay?" Daphne asked while handing the Brunet a bottle of water.

Brian took the water and gulped down the whole bottle. "Thanks, Daphne. Good to know someone cares." He rolled his eyes then smiled sweetly at the curly haired girl.

"Way to ruin the movie, asshole" Someone in the room muttered.

"Oh, I see," He chuckled getting up. "So sorry that I ruined your precious little shit Disney princess movie by almost choking to death. I'm gonna excuse myself." He said jumping over the couch and walked towards his room.

 

 

Ethan was power walking down the hall when he bumped into someone so forcefully he fell down right on his ass. "Ow! What the fuck?!" He cried, rolling to his side, rubbing his sore ass.  _How I wish I was rubbing my sore ass under different and pleasant circumstances._ He thought, frowning.

Brian stumbled back a bit. "Christ! I thought violin music would ruin your hearing, not your damn eyesight!" He said nastily while staring down at the nurse. "Need a hand?" He smirked, offering his hand out for Ethan.

Ethan stared at the hand suspiciously and lifted his own hand to clasp the Brunets'. But before he could grab it Brian pulled his arm back and walked inside his room, laughing.

"Asshole!" Ethan stood up, grunting. He knew Brian would do that."Fucking asshole..." He mumbled. He's had a shitty day, he'd lost the violin contest,  _and now I'll be_   _stuck in this nut house probably forever, but it's the only thing that's paying my rent at the moment._ His cat ran away for the fifth time now, and he's out of hot water.  _Fucking landlord won't fix the water heater. I've been bathing myself with cold water for three days now! And now this? God, give me a break!_

"Hey, Ethan,"

Ethan looked up and saw Justin smiling at him.  _Wow! I guess God decided to send me an angel He smiled back at the beautiful blond; he was wearing fitted old jeans which had some holes in them and a tight red t-shirt. Damn, he looks sexy as hell._

"Hey," He replied, licking his lips.

Justin noticed the nurse check him out. He raised his eyebrows, "You okay? You look upset." He asked, noticing the way Ethan was frowning, looking deep in thought before he saw him approaching.

"Um yeah, I'm okay. Just you know...Stuff on my mind. It's been such long day! I can't believe I survived it. I almost didn't at some point!" He exaggerated. _I just want to kiss him right now...That'll definitely make my problems go away._

"...Ookay." He chuckled. "What's that?" Justin nodded his head towards the case in Ethan's hand. 

"Oh, that's just my violin case...When I finished the contest I headed to a bar and then came here. I didn't have time to drop it home" He explained.

"You play the violin? That's cool. Are you, like, good at it?" Justin questioned, curious of the artist.

Ethan snorted, "Good? Please! I'm amazing at it! An expert!" He bragged.

Justin laughed. "You sound so sure" He teased. 

Ethan smirked smugly. "It's 'cause I am. How about I play for you? Not now, obviously. Maybe someday, so you can hear how talented and great I am" He said with a cocky expression.

"Alright, Mr. 'I'm an expert'." Justin chuckled. "I'll see you later then," The blond walked to his room and entered. Closing the door, he saw Brian lounging on his bed, lying on his back with his hands on his stomach and legs across one another, staring at him, smirking.

"Why, Hello, Sunshine! How was therapy with mumsy and daddy?" He asked in a mock British voice.

Justin shrugged. "Well, dad thought he saw a fly on my cheek, told me not to move then- SMACK! His hand right across my face. I thought my head did a three-sixty. The fly got away though, so he got mad and left..." He sighed, rubbing his reddened cheek.

Brian sat up and held his arms open for Justin.

The blond walked over to the bed and sat between the older man's legs, back against his chest.

Brian wrapped his arms around the small blond and held him tight. He leaned down and softly kissed the bruised cheek. "Fuckin' bastard..." He whispered.

"Oh, and my mom wanted me to go to Holland with her for the summer to see her twenty-three-year-old  _boyfriend_. Can you fucking believe it? He's too young for her!" Justin complained, scrunching his nose.

Which Brian thought was completely _not_  adorable.  "Well, in case you haven't noticed, You're seventeen and I'm twenty-seven-"

"Twenty-nine" Justin corrected, looking up at the brunet and raising his eyebrows.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Fine! Twenty-fucking-nine and fucking you. And here you are, bitching about your mom having a young boyfriend?" He said while peppering sensual kisses on the pale warm neck, earning soft moans from the blond.

"It's Just- uh....Mmm..It's...Fuck, Brian..." Justin's voice trailed off as Brian slipped one hand under his shirt and began rubbing his nipple and the other over the blond's clothed hardening cock. 

'What was that?" Brian teased, squeezing the nipple between thumb and finger, loving the sweet sounds Justin was making. 

"I...I forgot..." Justin breathed, nails digging into the meat on Brian's thigh, moaning. He tugged down jeans along with his undies and grabbed Brian's hand, wrapping his and the brunet's fingers around his stiff dick, both of them stroking up and down, panting. Justin rubbed his ass back on Brian's crotch, making him groan in pleasure.

Brian pulled Justin's shirt over his head and captured the blond's mouth into a passionate, yet hard kiss. His free hand closed around the younger man's throat, squeezing lightly.

Justin whimpered into Brian's mouth, "Fuck! Brian...Fuck me!" He demanded, pulling away from the kiss and staring deeply into the brunet's hazel eyes.

Brian smirked and gently pushed Justin down onto his back. He grabbed the back of the blond's knees and shoved them up over his shoulders. He bent down to Justin's ass and kissed the tight pucker, licking it. His tongue moved up, sucking and licking from the boy's pink hole all the way up to his kiss-swollen lips with Justin mewling and squirming the whole time.

Justin helped Brian out of his clothes and caressed his muscular back, arms, chest, and anywhere his hands could reach. He watched as Brian put on a lubed condom on himself and lined up his cock with his hole and pushed inside him. Justin gasped, clawing at the brunet's back. "Yes! Ah...Brian!" The blond keened.

Brian slowly pulled put then quickly shoved back inside the warm tight hole, groaning. He nuzzled his face into Justin's neck and sucked hard, grabbing onto the soft thick blond hair with one hand and supporting his weight with the other on the mattress. He started to grind in and out of Justin slow at first then began going faster when he heard Justin's voice begging him.

"Brian, please! Harder! Fuck, yes! Please, please, please! Ahhh!" Justin's moans were like music to Brian's ears. Each thrust generated a short cry from the blond, also making his heavy balls slap harder against Justin's ass cheeks.

Justin was so close to him orgasm; he began clenching his walls against Brian's cock, which was hammering his prostate. He scratched his nails down the older man's back, creating faint pink lines. "Fuck, Brian!! Uh! Uh!" He came with a shriek, ass squeezing down on the brunet's dick, tightly.

Brian continued to penetrate the blond's now red and abused hole until Justin's tight ass milked his penis, cum filling the condom, grunting. He rode out his orgasm by slowly sliding his dick in and out of the sensitive hole, making the blond boy shake and whimper. He saw Justin's cock squirt out more cum. "Fuck, that's hot..." His breath was warm against the younger man's ear.

Justin's fingers were wrapped tight around the brunet's biceps. His dick still pulsing out jizz from Brian's soft of softening dick, which was still stroking his over-stimulated sweet spot. "Brian!!" He squealed when he felt the taller man's dick actually started to harden again, still inside him. He moaned out at how hot this is, he felt the blood rushing to his penis once again.

Brian chuckled, "Ready for the next round?" He said while continuing his slow probing.

"Shut up, Brian! You aren't even giving me a minute" He gasped. "Not that I really need one. I can't believe your hard again! Still inside me!" He smiled and pulled Brian down for a kiss.

Brian smirked. "Couldn't help it. I can't believe you got hard from me getting hard inside you. Wait, actually, I can." He said. Brian then suddenly started rammed his cock in and out of the blond's hole, which was clenching and unclenching around his shaft, making Justin shriek. 

"Oh, fuck, Brian! Ah! Oh, god!" Justin cried out at the sudden move. He heard the bed creaking while his sweaty body slides up and down against the sheets from the hard thrusts he's receiving. His heart rate was probably going two hundred beats per minute. 

Brian sat back on his heels and grabbed Justin's right leg with his right hand to spread him even more, causing the blond to moan out at the new position. Brian resumed slamming in and out of the blond. 

 

 

Half an hour later, they were sprawled out on the bed, Brian on his back with Justin on his chest, drawing random patterns with his finger. The blanket pulled halfway over their torsos. 

"Brian?" The blond croaked out, kissing the bronze chest.

"Yeah?" Brian answered.

"Remember when you told me that you would get me out of here?" He asked. When he saw Brian nod he continued, "Well it's getting real boring in here. I want to go out, you know, have fun." He lifted himself with his elbow, head resting on his hand, staring down at Brian's face, smiling a bit.

Brian chuckled. "You want to break outta here?" 

Justin nodded and nudged his nose against Brians' "Yes. Let's do it. Tonight." He said confidently.

Brian reached a hand up and pet Justin's hair. "It's not that easy, but I've done this more than five times so...All we have to do is get some keys for the doors and we're good." He said, smirking.

"How many keys?"

"Just two" Brian held Justin's chin and pulled his soft lips down to his, kissing him lightly. "We have to do it after lights out."

"What about midnight checkups?" Justin asked, softly kissing brunet's neck.

Brian shook his head. "They won't check do midnight checkups anymore...I think. Well, they only do it the first couple of times when they have a new...arrival and eventually, they stop. So we'll only have 9 or 10 hours till we come back."

"Why come back...?" Justin asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Where the hell are we gonna stay, Sunshine? If we're planning a big escape, you're gonna have to give me time to sort things out. Not that it'll happen, anyway." He snorted.  _Do I really want to run away from this place for good with Justin? I'll probably regret it. He'll just run off to someone his age or something...Why would I want him? I don't love him...I don't!...Right? Fuck! I'm too ol- He's too young for me..._

"Brian, why not? I don't wanna spend my life in this shit hole! You shouldn't, either! And fine, we'll come back if you want..." He mumbled the last part. "How are you  _still_ here anyway? Surely you tried responding to treatment at some point so you could get out, right?" Justin furrowed his eyebrows at Brian.

"Fuck treatment! It's all bullshit. All they want you to do is spill your guts to them. And when you do, they tell you what you want to hear and voila! You're free!" He said, voice full of sarcasm and mock excitement at the last part then whispered, "they released me for a bit and then...Well, I'm here again, obviously..."

Justin sighed and rested his head back down on Brian's chest. "We're still getting out of here right?" He asked, placing a kiss on the brunet's nipple. He'd thought about talking to Dr. Marcus about what he's feeling, but now...He's not so sure... _I wouldn't know what to say or where to start...It's so embarrassing! I'm embarrassing._

Brian snickered. "Yeah...We'll get out." He caressed Justin's back in smooth circles, making him sigh in pleasure. 

 

They lie they for another couple of minutes when the door opened, revealing a nurse Brian once fucked. Maybe twice, he doesn't really remember.

"Dinner!" He said, frowning at the sight of the two men snuggled against each other.

"Thanks, Matt. We'll be right out." Brian said.

"It's Mark." The nurse pointed with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever," Brian replied, raising his own eyebrow at the man.

 

*****

 

"Distance won't matter if you truly love someone. That's what Aunt Lula used to say" Emmett said while taking a bite of his mashed potato. "When she was just a teenager, she dated a boy who lived thousands of miles away from her. They loved each other so much and sure, sometimes they couldn't find the time to speak to each other or visit. But you know what? One day, they were old enough to do whatever they wanted in their lives and knew what they wanted. Now, they're happily married! God, bless their souls."

Brian pretended to gag and earned a slap on the arm by Justin.

"That's so sweet, Em!" Justin said, smiling.

"Right? I always dream of finally meeting my man...I know he's out there somewhere!" Emmett sighed, looking upset.

"Don't worry, you'll find him eventually." Ted tried comforting his friend by rubbing a hand on his back.

 

 

"ASSHOLE!" 

Emmett, Ted, and Justin turned their heads towards the sound and saw Brian ducking away from an angry looking Blake, who was trying to punch the laughing brunet.

Justin rolled his eyes. "What the hell did you do, Brian?" He said, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck and pulling him in for a sweet and short juicy kiss.

"Mmm.." Brian moaned against Justin's lips. "He was stretching and I saw an exposed weak spot. I just had to."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Brian, would you stop being annoying! It's not funny anymore..." Ted grumbled, protectively wrapping an arm around a frowning Blake.

"It's still funny to me" Brian smirked as Justin fed him some grapes. 

Blake's face flushed, irritated, he got up and stomped to his room, slamming the door shut. Ignoring the 'Blake!' and 'Oh, come on, Blake!' and the 'Hey, come back'.

"Great! Look what you did, asshole." Ted groused, not enjoying how Brian is constantly teasing his potential boyfriend.

"Oh, come on, Theodore, I was just breaking his balls!" He said, feigning hurt. He saw Justin trying to press another grape into his mouth. He took it then grabbed the boy by the waist and kissed him roughly, shoving the grape inside Justin's mouth with his tongue. He kissed him a few times before pulling away. He chuckled softly at Justin's slightly puzzled and glazed look, slowly and doubtfully chewing on the grape.  _He looked...Dare I say it, fucking adorable._

Emmett smiled at the way Brian was looking at the gorgeous blond boy.  _I've never seen him smile or look at anyone like that before...He probably did with his son. But I wouldn't know because whenever his son visits he usually just spends his time with him alone in his room. Just the two of them. Oh! Speaking of which._ Emmett saw Lindsay walk in, holding a hand of a miniature version of Brian. Brian never told anyone who the mother was...Whenever they ask him he'll just say that _'It's none of your goddamn business'._ and no one dared to in the room with him.

 

"Brian," Lindsay called.

Brian's head whipped around when he heard Lindsay call his name. His body tensed and heart fluttered when he saw his little boy with her. "...Gus." He mumbled, getting up and walking over to his son. 

Gus smiled at his father. "Hi, Daddy," He watched his father crouch down to his level.

"Hey sonny boy" Brian's voice cracked. He missed him so much. He picked up Gus and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

 

 

Justin watched the whole thing. That adorable little boy looked a lot like Brian.  _Well, he called him 'daddy' so obviously Brian's his father. He never told me he had a son._  Justin looked over at Emmett and asked, "How old is he?"

"Gus is 8 years old," Emmett said in a soft voice. 

"I-I thought Brian was gay?"

"Oh, he is and has been since the moment Vic saw him set foot in this place. Just...Honestly, I don't know how it happened- Gus that is. He never talked about it..." Emmett shrugged and looked at the young blond. "But try asking him yourself." He smiled.

"Yeah.." Justin nodded. He wanted to get to know the boy.  _He looked so cute!_ He hoped Brian wouldn't mind.

"He  _did_ say it was a drunken mistake, though," Ted commented, lifting his glass of orange juice to his mouth and saw Emmet raise an eyebrow in question. "It was before you got here." He said after swallowing his drink.

"Huh..." Emmett nodded.

 

*****

 

"-And then mommy was shouting at him for getting chocolate milk all over her dress!" Gus said, giggling. 

Brian smiled as he listened to his son updating him on what's going on with his life for twenty minutes straight until a knock on the door interrupted him, causing Brian to frown.

Justin opened the door a little and poked his head through the crack. "Hi, can I...Come in?" He asked, smiling brightly at the young child.

Before Brian could say something, Gus answered, "Yeah, it's okay!" He said smiling; he looked at his father for approval.

Brian paused a bit before nodding. "You can come in, Justin." 

Justin walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the two brunet's and sat down next to Gus. "Hi, I'm Justin" He introduced himself.

Gus smiled shyly at the blond. "Hi, jussin, 'm Gus." 

"Jus _tin_ " Brian corrected his son.

"...Justin" Gus repeated, more clearly this time.

"That's it" Brian patted Gus' hair, who smiled proudly at himself.

Justin chuckled "You know what? I have a teddy bear named Gus" He got up and grabbed the drug stuffed teddy, hoping they won't fall out, and showed it to the kid.

Gus laughed. "Really! That's so cool! Look. Dad, we have the same name!" He grabbed the teddy and hugged it.

"Yeah, how 'bout that?" Brian chuckled. He watched as his two boys laughed and talked together for another 20 minutes before Lindsay came in.

Lindsay's eyebrows furrowed when she saw Justin conversing with Gus. "Gus, sweetie, time to go. Jerome's waiting." She extended her hand for Gus to take. 

Gus pouted at the blonde woman. "But mo-" He stopped when he saw the look Lindsay gave him. "Um...I don't wanna go..." He whimpered.

"Gus, c'mon." She wiggled her fingers, waiting for Gus to hold her hand.

Gus glared at her.

"Hey, It's okay, Gus" Justin rubbed the boy's back. "Surely you can come visit Daddy next week" He reassured the little boy.

"I  _will_ see you soon, sonny boy" His father agreed, kissing the small child's head.

Gus nodded and hugged both men before taking Lindsay's hand and getting out the door with a 'Bye'.

 

"He's the cutest kid i've ever seen!" Justin said, smiling up at Brian.

"He is, isn't he?" Brian lips curved into a small smile but faded as soon as it formed and stared into a distance.

"Brian..." Justin sighed and leaned over, kissing Brian's adam's apple. "You're really good with him" He grabbed Brian's face, making the brunet look at him. "You're such a good father" He smiled brightly and pecked Brian's lips. "He looks just like you"

 

They stayed, curled up against each other until they had to get up to take their sleeping drugs.

 

 

After that, they played the waiting game.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Please tell me what you think. Any suggestions maybe? I'd like to know your thoughts about this. thank u <3


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I took too long to upload. Writer's block also, crazy shit has been going on and my laptop is starting to act up so yeah. anyway :))))))))) Idk maybe next update will take a while.

  
 

Brian quickly and quietly slipped into his room and saw Justin raising his eyebrows in question. 

"Okay, so Lindsay's engrossed in her shit in the nurse's station and we have two ways outta here; we can either sneak out through the vents in the bathroom that lead to the boiler room, or we could try the library, which is the part where we have to get the keys," Brian explained with his hands.

"Were you able to get the keys?" Justin asked, bouncing on his heels in anticipation.

 "Not with Lindsay wide awake. You wanna go try?" Brian smirked when Justin widened his eyes at the suggestion.

"I-I...I mean I'm not scared or anything! Is there a third way out...?" Justin tried changing the subject. He nervously twirled a blond strand around his fingers.

"There might be. That is if you like playing dress up. We have to do it in the morning though where everyone's all over the place so they won't notice y'know? Just have to steal some steal some of the doctor's clothes, which are in the laundry room and we'll have to sneak over there to get them, and cover our faces then we're good to go!" Brian said ironically and shrugged a shoulder, giving the blond a tight-lipped smile as he slipped on his black leather jacket over his long sleeved t-shirt.

"Fuck that! Seems too easy." Justin smirked, pulling on his tight faded green t-shirt.

"Then the bathroom it is," Brian confirmed, grabbing Justin by the waist with one hand and slipping the other in his back pocket, squeezing his ass. "You ready?" He asked.

"Like, hours ago! C'mon," Justin reached back and grabbed Brian's hand out of his pocket and pulled him out the door. They quietly made their way to the bathroom.

 

*****

 

"Alright," Brian closed the toilet lid and hopped up. Reached into his pocket, he pulled out a coin and unscrewed the two bottom screws. He sighed as he looked at the two at the top. It was too far up. He looked at the blond.

"Hey, I'm gonna lift you up and you'll unscrew the ones at the top, K?" Brian saw Justin nod and jump up the toilet in front of the brunet. 

Justin took a deep breath and wiped his hands on his jeans. He took the coin from Brian. "Okay," He said rolling his shoulders. 

Brian chuckled at how nervous the boy was. He bent down so that he's facing the blonde's ass and wrapped his arms around Justin's hips. He slowly lifted the boy up with the side of his face pressed against the soft plump ass.

Justin let out a squeak of surprise, "Shit!" 

"Shut up!" Brian hissed through his teeth. 

"Fuck, sorry!" Justin whispered as he began loosening the screws. He noticed his butt pressed against Brian's' face and grinned, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He said, wiggling his ass a bit.

Brian let out a quiet laugh, "well, I'm not complaining, I am?" He turned his face and bit the jean clad ass sharply.  

Justin jerked at the bite, gasping, "Brian! Stop!" He giggled as he finally pulled the last screw and grabbed the screen, throwing it down as quietly as he could. He stared at the spider webs inside the vents, grimacing.

"..Okay...I'm done." He said, craning his neck to look down at the brunet, chewing on his lower lip.

"Okay? Climb in" Brian spoke sharply, noticing him stalling. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?" He said with a low voice that made the shorter man shiver.

"What? I'm  _so_  not!" He whispered as he hesitantly pushed himself up and inside the air vent, wincing and held back a moan as he felt the cobwebs sticking to his hair and arms. "This is so gross" He mumbled, body tensing.

"What was that?" Brian asked, jumping up and grabbing the edges, he pulled himself in.

"Huh? Nothing!" Justin said quickly and pressed his body on the side of the duct to let Brian go in front of him and take the lead.

Brian chuckled, "Relax, princess," He continued to quietly crawl through with Justin behind him until he jumped down.

"Careful," He warned the blond.

After jumping down, Justin looked around the boiler room, "Holy shit! We fucking made it! Holy fucking shit!" Justin exclaimed, laughing nervously and jumping slightly as he felt a rush of adrenaline coursing throughout his body.

Brian rolled his eyes, smiling at the blond. He grabbed the smaller hands in his and tugged him towards the tunnels. They kept walking until they heard the rain. 

"Fuck! Of-fucking-course it's raining!" Brian grumbled.

"What? Scared of a little rain, old man?" Justin teased, smiling.

"Yeah, right. Who you callin' 'old man', huh?" He continued to walk them deeper into the rainy forest.

Justin laughed, "You're a grumpy old man" He teased, pinching Brian's side, causing Brian to jump and shove him away with his shoulder, but not too far since their hands are still intertwined.

They were walking side by side, feeling the rain pour down on them. It seemed like with every step they're taking, the rain kept getting heavier and heavier. Suddenly they saw a bright flash of white light followed by loud roar and rumbles.

Brian felt the younger man squeeze his hand when they heard the thunder.

"Y-You know, I've read something about being in a forest while there's lightning." Justin glued himself to Brian's side. "Maybe we- um...should go back? Fuck! What if get caught?! We're gonna be in deep troub-" His voice got cut off by the loud sound of thunder which made him gasp and flinch violently.

Brian arched an eyebrow, "What? Scared of a little thunder, little boy?" He parodied.

"Fu- fuck you! We're going to die! I-I think...I'm gonna be sick," Justin clutched his stomach with his free hand.

"Jesus fuck, stop being dramatic," Brian said, stealing a glance at Justin. "Remember that you're the one who wanted to do this." He saw that they're nearing the road and mentally sighed, relieved.

Justin turned away from Brian and bent down. Supporting himself on the tree with one hand, he emptied his stomach into the mud.

"Shit," Brian rubbed Justin's back, hoping to calm the boy. "It's okay, c'mon we're almost there," He said against Justin's ear. He waited until the younger man was done retching. Both of them were soaked from the rain.

"Fuck! Sorry, Brian. I have a habit of throwing up when under a lot of stress" Justin explained, cupping his hands so the rain could gather in them. He rinsed his mouth.

"Don't apologize for that. Are you okay?" Brian asked, combing the wet blond hair away from Justin's face. He leaned down and placed a small soft kiss on his red wet lips.

Justin nodded, smiling at how careful Brian is. "I'm fine, Brian. Let's go," He held the brunet's hand and walked out of the forest and towards the road.

 

 

They walked down the streets for twenty minutes. The rain's eased off a little bit and Justin was shivering. Brian noticed and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but," He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the blond. "Here, that should keep you warm."

Justin giggled, "Oh, Brian, you're so romantic!" He said sarcastically and ducked out of the way, laughing when Brian attempted to take back his jacket.

"No, but seriously, aren't you cold?" Justin asked, looking at the brunet.

Brian shook his head, "I don't get cold." He said, raising his eyebrow at Justin and chuckled when he gave him a bored look. "It's okay, I'm wearing a sweater."

 

"Hey, look! A gas station!" Justin pointed his finger.

"Yeah, I can see that." Brian rolled his eyes and earned a playful slap on the arm. They walked the short distance to the gas station. They saw a man park his old beat up car and head towards the restrooms.

Brian eyed the man until he disappeared from sight and then furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. He stared at the man's car and walked over to it with the blond hurrying behind him. Brian put the hood that was attached to his leather jacket over Justin's head.

_I have to be quick._

"Let's hope the guy had Taco Bell for dinner" Brian muttered.

Justin snorted.

Brian searched for a loose thread on his sweater and pulled at it 'till it's long enough and ripped it off. He then tied a small noose knot in the middle of the thread. Fortunately for Brian, the idiot didn't close the window all the way up. He held the string from both ends and let the middle part fall inside the small opening, ignoring Justin's questions. He fitted each end over the sides of the window and gently pulled it down until he saw the loop falling around the car's lock. He tightened the noose around the lock and carefully began pulling up until he heard the car unlock. 

"Fuck, Brian! Did you just..." Justin stuttered, watching Brian, shocked.

Brian got in and unlocked the passenger's door, "Get in!" He whispered harshly, causing Justin to run to the other side and jump inside.

Brian crouched down under the dash and popped off the plastic cover. He pulled out a bundle of wires.

"I can't believe I'm witnessing a crime of grand theft auto!" Justin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, fear written all over his face. "Brian, stop! What if someone catches us?" The blond whimpered, looking around, hoping no one walks by. "The guy's gonna come back any second now!" 

"Justin, I swear if you don't shut the fuck up!" Justin heard Brian muffled growl and shut his mouth.

Brian continued to hotwire until he heard the beautiful roar of the engine coming alive. He laughed menacingly, "Fuck, yes!" He sat up straight and closed his door. 

"Buckle up."

 

*****

 

  
"So, where are we going?" Justin asked, turning so that he's facing Brian and ran a hand up and down his thigh. He was nervous yet excited about what Brian had done.

" _We_  are going to get  _drunk_ ," Brian smirked when he felt Justin's hand rub his crotch. "But first, we have to dump this car somewhere," Brian said, looking around the area.

"How about there?"

"Where?"

"The parking lot! Over there." Justin said, leaning over to point at a parking lot beside a bunch of stores, pressing his fingertip against the windshield.

Brian nodded and parked the car at the far end of the lot where it's practically empty. He cut the engine and turned to look at the blond with a glint in his eyes. Brian slightly pushed back the car seat, "You're gonna have to make it up to me for not giving me roadhead." He smirked, spreading his thighs; he palmed his cock through his jeans.

Justin smiled and rolled his eyes. Pulling the jacket, pants, and underwear down, he crawled onto Brian's lap. "Gladly," He said, leaning down and licking the older man's lips.

Brian caught the soft pink tongue in his mouth and sucked, earning a moan from Justin. He clasped a strong hand around the blond's delicate neck and stabbed his tongue in and out of Justin's mouth. 

Justin whimpered as his hands sloppily worked Brian's fly open and pulled out his throbbing dick. He pulled back from the heated kiss and looked down at Brian's member.

"Fuck, you're so big, Brian..." Justin sighed, biting his lip. He pressed Brian's cock against his and began grinding them together. Both cocks were oozing out pre-cum making them wet and slide easily against one another.

Brian moaned and put a hand on the blond's back, pulling him closer. He slid both hands down his spine until they reached the soft round globes, kneading and squeezing his fingers in and out of them while grinding his hips. 

Arching his back and pushing his ass back against Brian's strong hands, Justin moaned, locking his arms around the brunet's neck, burying his face into his sweaty neck. Justin felt Brian spread open a cheek and rub a dry finger, probably his middle finger, up and down his crack. Justin let out a tiny mewl when the finger roughly brushed against his puffy hole that had been thoroughly fucked out recently. He felt like as if he was melting when Brian slowly circled his hole with two fingers.

"Brian, Fuck...Feels...Feels so good..." He sagged against his lover, breath coming in short while slowly sliding his dick against Brian's and sucking on his neck, moaning at the taste of Brian's sweat.

"Yeah? You like it when I play with your tight little pink hole?" Brian teased, rubbing his fingers on the quivering pucker.

"Brian, please!" Justin begged, pulling his head up to look into Brian's dark hazel eyes with a pout on his lips with rocking his ass back against the fingers, feeling butterflies in his belly.

"You want me to stuff you with my cock, baby?" Brian smirked when Justin nodded abruptly. He moved his hand on Justin's other asscheek so that he's spreading both cheeks.

Justin sat up a bit and grabbed Brian's thick cock. He pressed the head against his entrance when Brian stopped him.

"Wait! Shit, Justin! You forget something?" He hissed at the blond. 

Justin looked puzzled at first but blushed when Brian rolled his eyes and pulled out a condom.

"Oh...Right." He watched as Brian put on the lubed condom. His mind began fogging up for some reason.

Brian noticed the young blond spacing out. He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Justin blinked when he felt the kiss and shook his head, snapping out from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Hey, where'd you go?" Brian chuckled, moving the soft blond hair away from Justin's eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm right here." Justin smiled faintly and kissed Brian's chin. He held Brian's penis and positioned it. Slowly, he began lowering himself on the big cock, moaning.

Brian grabbed the boy's hips and groaned, "Damn, you're so tight!" He said, lifting him up then slamming him down on his cock, hard, causing the blond to grunt and grip his hair and shoulder.

Justin leaned down and sucked on Brian's neck. He circled his hips, moaning every time Brian's cock brushed against his prostate. He felt Brian's hand squeeze his butt cheek and roughly thrust up into his hot moist hole, making Justin throw his head back and shriek, riding the huge cock hard.

Brian watched as the blond beauty bounced on his cock. The moonlight _–or streetlight-_ illuminating the edges of his gorgeous lithe body and his long messy hair, _making him look like Jesus or something…Shit, he's so beautiful, his swollen red lips hung open shining with saliva and making sounds that made my dick harder than it already is, the way his hair falls over his eyes…god, those pink perky nipples!...Okay, but I totally did not sound a little hetero bitch for a second there…_

Brian moved his hands up the blond's torso and pinched the hard nipples between his fingers, making Justin mewl like a kitten and fuck himself harder on his throbbing dick, fingernails digging into his shoulders.

Justin starts to pant when he rocked his wet hard cock against the soft cotton of Brian's T-shirt, his dark pink sensitive head trapped between his and Brian's t-shirts, rubbing hotly, up and down. _It's probably going to burn later but it's totally worth it._ Justin thought. He whimpered at the friction of the fabrics against his oozing penis.

"Bri- MmmBrian! We…Hah...Have to...Oh, yeah…Be…Quick." Justin said in between moans and kisses. He was alternating between grinding his cock forward and meeting Brian's thrusts. He gasped when Brian thrusts became harder and stronger, gripping him tight. _I think I could feel his penis in my belly._

"Fuck, Brian! I'm-" Suddenly everything felt so overwhelming with pleasure and Justin started shooting his cum on their shirts, body tensing and thighs were shaking, whimpering Brian's name.

Brian bit his lip, groaning, and continued sliding in and out of the blond, his cock stroking his walls, feeling close, also, helping Justin ride out the last waves of pleasure.

 Justin clenched his ass around the brunet's cock; eyes squeezed shut, and then fell limply into Brian's arms, feeling worn out.

Brian groaned, wrapping his arms around the weary and whimpering blond, hips stuttering. He bit Justin's neck hard enough to leave a bruise as he emptied his cock into the condom, breathing sharply through his nose. He continued the slowly grind his spent cock in and out of Justin's trembling hole until his cock softened.

Justin lifted his head from Brian's neck and smiled softly then started to giggle.

"What?" Brian asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling at how cute Justin looked with his hair all over the place.

  _Damn, I'm fucked. I'm fucked so hard._ Brian thought, sighing.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Justin blushed, smiling hard his face hurt. He shrugged and said, "This is my first time having sex inside a car! Better yet, a stolen car." He laughed as he watched Brian chuckled and snuggled deeper into the older man's strong arms.

Brian patted the blond's butt and went to slip his flaccid dick out of it.

Justin clamped his muscles down on him, making Brian gasp. He liked Brian's cock inside him.

"As much as I like being in your ass, we gotta leave sometime." As soon as Brian said that, Justin clenched his ass tighter around him, making him groan.

"Never," Justin smirked, wiggling his sore ass.

"Baby," Brian said in a deep, warm breathy tone, almost like a warning, making Justin gasp and feel shivers run down his spine. He immediately unclenched his hole and let Brian's cock slip out of him.

"Good boy," Brian smirked when Justin let out a small squeak at the loss. Kissing Justin's cheek and full lips, Brian let a finger stroke his puffy red hole, circling around it while massaging his asscheek with his other hand.

"Brian…" Justin whined, blushing and tugged Brian's soft strands.

"Sore?"

Justin shivered at how husky Brian's voice sounded and nodded his head.

 

They jumped and turned their heads towards the window where they heard a hart tapping noise. They saw a messy haired woman probably nearing her forties', tapping on the window with her finger and pressing a small cross from her necklace against the glass with the other hand. She was looking at them with wide angry eyes; her dried wrinkled lips were moving as if she were muttering something.

"What the fuck?!" Justin quickly hopped off Brian to his seat and clumsily pulled on his pants as Brian tucked himself back into his jeans. He opened the door roughly, making the lady stumble back, cursing.

"Ah! Fuckin' asshole…Fuck!" She muttered, balancing herself back on her feet, tucking her dry long bleached blond hair behind her ear.

Brian glared at her and growled, "The fuck you want?"

"Get away from me, Satan! How _dare_ you rape that poor innocent child! In public!" She cried, pointing her finger towards Justin, who got out the car to stand next to Brian, frowning.

"I'm not a child." Justin shook his head and eyed the woman; her clothes were ripped and baggy.

"Tha's what he tells you, ain't it?" She spat, glowering at Brian, sniffing shaking her head.

"No..? Are you okay?" Justin questioned the woman.

"I'm fine! Fine! He's the devil! Get away from him! Come with me, I can help you feel better! See?" She pulled out a bag of white powder. "You take this. It'll clean your soul! God, can save you, child! It's not too late." She starts to walk towards Justin. "God can save you, cure you, from this disgusting homose-"

"Hey! Back off, you crazy bitch!" Brian yelled stepping in front of Justin.

"Brian!" Justin grabbed his arm and pulled him back, but Brian shrugged his arm off and went back in front of him.

"You think giving him coke will _'cure'_ him? You fucking junkie! You touch him, you lose your fuckin-"

"Brian, stop! Lady, leave us alone or I'm calling the cops!" Justin threatened, holding his palm to his ear as if he was holding a cellphone.

"Shit!" The woman bolted through an alleyway.

"That was fuckin' weird" Brian mumbled, walking to where the stores are.

Justin caught up with him and held his hand. "Right?" He laughed, "I can't believe she offered me cocaine!"

"Speaking of, never take drugs from strangers, you hear?" Brian said in a serious tone, looking down at the blond whose laughter had died off after hearing Brian.

"I won't. I'm not stupid, Brian." He rolled his eyes, earning a little shove from the older man as they continued to walk.

 

"Hey, look, a Laundromat!"

"…So?

"Brian! Our shirts are sprayed with my cum." Justin gave Brian an 'are you crazy, I'm not going anywhere else with cum on my shirt' look.

Brian sighed, rolling his eyes. He let himself get dragged to the Laundromat.

 

 

Ten minutes later, Justin was sitting shirtless on top of the buzzing dryer, giggling at how it's vibrating his ass while a shirtless Brian was walking around the nearly empty area. From where they were, there was a young woman unloading her clothes from the washer, and a teenager with her grandfather with four baskets, two empty, two filled with freshly dried clothes. There were a few others scattered around here somewhere too.

Justin noticed Brian lingering around where the teenager and the old man were. _The fuck? Is he trying to hit on the old guy or something?_ Justin shrugged and swung his legs back and forth, lightly hitting the machine with the heels of his shoes. He waiting until the vibration stopped and hopped down, taking out their warm t-shirts. He pressed them against his face and smelled the detergent.

"The hell are you doing? I could go back and get the coke for you. Better than sniffing shitty detergent, I'll tell you that."

"Brian! You scared me." Justin pulled the shirts away from his face and handed Brian his shirt. "They were so warm and they smelled fresh." Justin suddenly looked a bit sad, "That totally does _not_ remind me of home…" He laughed halfheartedly.

Brian looked at him with a bored expression. "Don't get all emotional on me, boy. C'mon," He said pulling his shirt over his head, and so did Justin. They walked out and onto the streets.

"What were you doing, hanging out near that girl and her grampa?"

"Jealous, sunshine?" Brian laughed when Justin playfully slapped his arm, fake pouting.

"Are you tired of me already? You into men who are older than you, now?" Justin teased, smiling.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I think it was her father. And Fuck. No!" He said, laughing. "I got you this." The brunet smirked pulling out a small black fabric from his back pocket.

"What's th-" He gasped before he could finish his question. He watched as Brian unfolded the black lacy panties.

"For you," Brian smirked then frowned, "Obviously."

Justin bursts out laughing, "You're kidding! You're unbelievable!" He said while laughing, taking the panties and running his fingers through the lace. "Such a pervert! Please tell me they're washed."

"Hey, it's a gift! And of course they're clean; they were folded neatly with their other freshly washed clothes. Plus, I'm not gonna give u these with some pussy shit on them." Brian made a face.

Justin giggled, leaning up on his tip toes to give Brian a small kiss. "I can't wait for you to fuck me in them, you kinky bastard." He whispered huskily against his lips, making the brunet groan softly.

"Can't wait," Brian agreed, grinning, running his hands up and down his blond's back.

 

*****

One hour later, Brian had shown Justin woody's then Babylon aka _'my playground'_ ; Justin rolled his eyes at that. Now, they were both in the backroom, in the far end of the room in the corner where no one could see. Justin was facing the wall, panty clad ass out with the panties pushed aside by his fingers, getting pounded by Brian's long thick cock.

 

Once they both reached their orgasms, they drank and danced for a bit till their beat. They got out, drunk, stumbling and swaying down the sidewalk, laughing and singing loudly.

"YOU ARE…*hiccup*…MY…um...oh! SHUNSHINE!" Brian sang. More like, yelled.

"Brian! You're so embarrassing!" Justin giggled, pressing his body against the brunet who wobbled.

"I'm…*hiccup*…I'm drunk!" Brian scoffed then paused. "I meant'a say sweet." He muttered, frowning.

"You are _so_ wasted!"

"You too,"

"Well, I'm wasted, not _so_ wasted." Justin started poking a finger at Brian's side, making him jump away from him.

"Don't!" Brian pointed his finger at the blond as a warning.

Justin stuck his tongue out at him and left it there.

Brian came closer to him and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame, kissing his flushed cheeks.

"I-I think 'm gonna pass out, noodles" The blond mumbled

Brian cringed, "The fuck you callin' noodles?"

"You, silly!" Justin giggled tiredly.

Brian sighed and kept walking with the younger man until they saw a cab.

"YO, TAXI!" Brian yelled waving his arms.

"Brian! Only New York people say that…" Justin furrowed his eyebrows, thinking deeply. Next thing he knows he was inside a cab with Brian. "Huh?"

Brian stared at him. "You're definitely more wasted than I am"

"No! _You_ are defi- def'ni'ly more I am than drunk!" He tried to argue. Brian Just pulled him close to his chest shushing him, telling to go to sleep.

 

*****

Justin woke up at the feeling of someone moving him around. He opened his eyes, it was dark but he could see Brian, only in his sweats, sloppily pulling on pajama bottoms up Justin's legs. He noticed his shirt was gone. He closed his heavy lids.

 

*****

He woke up again, except he was on his side with Brian spooning him from behind. He smiled and pulled Brian's hands to his lips and kissed it. His smile widened when he felt Brian kiss the top of his head. It was so warm and cozy he couldn't help but close his eyes again, falling into deep asleep.

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell e what you think about this. suggestions or complaints? are the chapters short? how u feel about where this is going? thanks, i love all'yall.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u sooo much for wasting your time just to read my shit<3 i appreciate you all!


End file.
